Meant to Be
by UraBoku Luka
Summary: A drunken night leads Kuroko to an uncanny friendship with someone he hardly knew before and a life changing situation brings them even closer. Mpreg. AU. OOC. KagaKuro. Some AoKise. Don't like, don't read! Please review! My 2nd fanfic. Ch14 up!
1. Drunken Night

My second fanfic and my first Kuroko no Basket fanfic. I've been wanting to do a Knb one for a while but it took awhile for me to think of a good plot. Hopefully this will be good and hopefully I stick to it. And yes it is another Mpreg story, sorry, I just find them interesting.

About my other story "Yuki's New Obstacle in Life" a UraBoku fanfic, I do plan to finish it. Don't worry. The Epilogue, I did start it, but I am just having trouble on how to make the child act. Just so you know, I don't really have any life experience with toddlers, babies, or pregnancy, as I don't have any children yet.

Ok on with the story. Oh it is an AU and it probably is OOC.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own Kuroko no Basket or its characters!

* * *

CH 1: A Drunken Night

**-Flashback-**

_The blunet was dazed with alcohol. Earlier that night he had gone drinking with some friends for the celebration of his ex-boyfriend's recent promotion._

_He had no idea what was going on right all he knew was that he was pushed inside a bedroom by a larger man, the door clicked shut behind them. Lips were on his in a rough kiss and a warm tongue slipped in his mouth exploring his warm cavern._

_Then the blunet was pushed onto the bed and he let out a groan when the larger man fell on top of him. He made quick work of both of their clothes which were scattered across the floor._

_The lips connected once again while their hands explored each other's bodies. The blunet could make out some delicious looking abs on the other man. Though he was pretty out of it when his cock was being pumped in those large hands._

_The blunet's hands held on the headboard behind him as the older man licked lower on his body. He moaned as the the other man's mouth took his cock in and a finger slipped inside him._

_It was a whole new sensation for him, he never felt anything like this before. He was feeling it in his groin and groan as he came inside the man's mouth who swallowed it willingly._

_The larger man then made quick work of preparing the blunet for something much bigger. Once he felt he was prepared enough, he removed his fingers making the blunet whine at the loss._

_Once the larger man lubed his own large cock up, in one swift motion he slammed inside the other making him arch from the bed. His legs wrapped around the larger man's waist._

_The blunet held onto the headboard tighter as the other man slammed inside in quick motions. He thrusted deep earning sweet moans from the blunet writhing beneath him. He also moaned as he hit that sweet spot inside the other._

_He pumped the blunet's cock in time with his own thrusts. Eventually pleasure built inside the bellies and they moaned as they each exploded their seeds. He blunet in the other man's hand and stomach while the larger man shot his warm seed deep inside the blunet._

_They both fell asleep in bliss in each other's arms and still wet and sticky from their little tryst. The two hardly knew each other and hadn't a clue on that the tryst will bring them closer than ever before._

**-End Flashback-**

_at about 6 in the morning_

Three weeks later a blunet woke up from a cold sweat. For the last week or two he had been waking up in a cold sweat remembering a night passion from a few weeks ago. '_Shit_!' He thought to himself, he still couldn't see the face of the man that night. It was a blur because he could hardly remember anything from that because he a drunk.

The blunet, better known as Kuroko Tetsuya kindergarten teacher, sat up in bed trying to control his breathing. His was damp with sweat and beads of sweat decorated his pale body.

He rose out of bed and went straight towards the shower hoping it would calm his nerves. He quickly stripped and turned the shower head on. He let the water warm up before stepping in.

He let the water run over his body and the hot water made him feel much better. He quickly washed himself thoroughly and stepped out turning the shower head off.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he exited the bathroom and in his bedroom, he quickly put on some clothes as he was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry. He didn't like keeping the kindergartners waiting. He loved those kids because they always put a smile on his face.

Once he was presentable, he quickly left the house and made way towards Seirin Elementary School.

_about 12 in the afternoon_

At the school, it was lunchtime, the kids were playing and having fun while some were still eating their lunches. Kuroko sat at his desk leaning back with his palm on his head. He almost felt sick to his stomach but shrugged it off.

He opened his eyes and watched the girls and boys play with each other and giggle at almost everything. He loved watching them play. Children in his eyes were innocent in every sense of the word. The blunet always wanted his own ever since he turned 18, though his father Kenta wanted him to wait till he was married.

So he worked trying to get the perfect man to spend his life with but it hasn't worked yet so instead he worked extra hard to get a good job, one that he would enjoy. He loved children so he thought anything that works with children would be best.

In the 6-8 years after he graduated from high school, he worked extra hard at his studies and eventually at 26 he got the job he wanted. But in those 6 years, his social life suffered. He barley had time to date other than a boyfriend he had in high school.

A boy with short brown hair and hazel eyes with a sweet smile then walked up to his desk.

"Excuse me, Kuroko-sensei. I need to use the bathroom." he said pulling the blunet from his thoughts.

"Huh. Oh yeah sure" he said standing up from his desk taking hold of the boy from his hand.

"Class, I'll be right back, I'm taking Keisuke-kun, here, to the bathroom" he told the class waking towards the door. "Please behave while I'm gone" he continued. He got a "yes" from the class in response.

With that that he walked to the boy's restroom with Keisuke holding his hand.

Inside the bathroom, Kuroko stood outside the stall while the boy did his business.

"Um, Kuroko-sensei, is there something wrong?" the boy asked from the stall.

"What? No, nothing is wrong" Kuroko answered.

"But in the classroom, you seemed somewhat down" Keisuke said back.

"It-It's just personal. Don't worry about it" the blunet answered. He wondered how that boy thought of that. Keisuke must be smarter than he looks.

"Ok. Well hope you feel better soon" With that, the boy was done and flushed the toilet then exited the stall.

The hugged the blunet before they headed back to class.

The rest of the day went by smoothly without any other students asking what was wrong. The kids went home before he did. Once he was done doing some paperwork, he left the school building.

_It was about 7 at night_

Outside the building was his ex-boyfriend from high school Aomine Daiki clad in his police uniform. He was highly successful police officer to worked not far from the school. Even bough they broke up, they decided to stay friends. Kuroko knew he needed the darker man still around him.

"Hey Tetsu." He waved. Kuroko walked up to him.

"Hey, Aomine-kun" he said.

"Now how many times have I told you to call me Daiki" the darker man said ruffling the smaller one's hair playfully.

"Sorry"

"Nothing to apologize for. Anyway how are you? You look paler than usual. You eating ok?" Daiki asked worryingly looking straight in Kuroko's eyes.

"I'm fine really. I'm eating fine. Nothing to worry about. You are the second person to ask me that today" Kuroko said.

"Really? Who else said that?"

"One of the kids actually, you know, Keisuke" Kuroko said.

"Well he must be one smart kid. Take care of yourself Tetsu. If it continues please see a doctor" Aomine said.

"Thanks I will" he smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah see you" with that the two parted ways. Kuroko headed straight home while Aomine headed back to the precinct.

At home, Kuroko went straight to bed. He flopped on the bed kicking off his shoes. He didn't care about removing the rest of his clothes. All he cared for was sleep. Good thing it was going to be the weekend. He could rest up because lately he has been quite tired.

He laid there thinking of that night 3 weeks ago. Kuroko really wanted to remember who was all those nights ago. He knew it wasn't Aomine, so he thought he should ask the rest of his friends that were there that night.

* * *

Please review and tell me how you liked it. I'd like to know if I should continue or not. :3 Thanks! Yeah it is short, hopefully next chapter is longer. -.- I tried.

I'm not really cut out for writing smut. . I've read better.

If there is anything you wish me to add, please mail me or say in the review and I'll consider it.


	2. Friends

Here is the second chapter! :) Also thanks for the positive reviews! It is nice to see that people like my stories and happy that I don't get any flame which is how it should be. Sorry it took so long. I was trying to think on what to do for this chapter. And sorry if it is too short. And don't worry if it isn't interesting right now, it should get better in later chapters. :)

And to answer a reviewer's question, yes, mpreg is the norm in this story but it is still frowned upon by some. There will be an example of that later.

But I hope you like it! And you may have noticed that I changed the title of the story. I thought that it would be better than what I had before. The title before was almost the same as my UraBoku story's.

I'd also like to say that you will have to patient with me with my stories. I will never abandon them. I'll make sure to finish them.

ANYWAY, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basket or its characters!

* * *

CH 2: Friends

In the next week, Kuroko had gone to each of his friends' places to ask them if they knew where he had gone when he left the bar. Kise or Murasakibara didn't have any idea, they said that they left before he did.

Murasakibara had left to go see his best friend that came back from England the day before yesterday. It was a business trip with his company and was gone for 2 months. The tall man was happy to finally to get see his very special friend, Himuro. Kuroko just knew that the two were together from the sleazy look on the man's face when he was talking about his friend.

Kise left early because he had a flight scheduled for that night and he was the pilot in charge. Kise's pilot job left the blond man busy with work and hardly any time for social life. Each chance the man got, he hung out with Aomine and his senpai, Kasamatsu from high school.

Today on a Saturday in the middle of Spring he was going to ask Midrorima and Akashi, who just happened to be at the same place together. Kuroko thought that that it was odd for them, but he didn't really question it. He knew they weren't together because the two already had boyfriends.

Kuroko was in his bedroom getting ready to meet the two at Maiji Burger, a very unusual place to meet to talk about a night when he was drunk. He dressed himself in a simple light blue t shirt with white skinny jeans.

"Ok, shoes" he said to himself. He went to the living room of his apartment where his shoes were. Heading to the room, he wobbled a bit and felt a little light headed but he shook it off. He put his shoes on and headed out the door.

At Maiji Burger, Midrorima and Akashi were already sitting at a table next to the window facing the road.

"Over here, Tetsuya" Akashi waved him over as Kuroko entered the building.

He walked over to them and sat in the chair next to Akashi. Kuroko quickly ordered himself a milkshake and a small burger then settled in his chair.

"So how you been?" Akashi asked first. Midorima sat there eating his hamburger, his lucky item was in the chair next to him.

"I'm fine. I just to wanted to ask you something about that night a few weeks ago" Kuroko said.

The two nodded while Kuroko continued. "Do either of you happen to know who I gone home with? I was really drunk and don't remember anything."

Akashi spoke first, "I think you left with a dark red head, though I don't know his name, but Daiki should know, they seem to be friends." "Yeah, I saw him too. I'm not sure why Aomine brought him to the party when the rest of us hardly know him" Midorima added.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later, I need to talk to Aomine about it" Kuroko said as he stood up with his milkshake in hand.

Both Akashi and Midorima also stood up but only to give Kuroko a goodbye hug before they sat back down. With that Kuroko left the place and was on his way to Aomine's place.

Once at Aomine's place, an apartment in a large apartment complex, Kuroko stood at the door for a minute thinking on what to say before he nocked.

A few nocks later, Kuroko heard some scrambling behind the door and some giggling. The door opened and a women with pink long hair in just her underwear and bra stood.

"Who're you?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

Kuroko didn't know this person but he had to be civil if he wanted to talk to Aomine.

"A friend. I need to speak to Aomine. Is he here?" he asked.

"Who's asking?"

Just as Kuroko was about to answer, the very man he wanted to see appeared behind the strange woman. He was only in his boxers. Kuroko could easily guess what they were doing so he figured his friend was bi this whole time.

"Who is it?"

"Oh Kuroko. Hi" Aomine said. "Satsuki, go to the bedroom and wait there" he said turning to the women who nodded and skipped to the bedroom. Aomine then turned to the small man in front of him.

"That was Momoi, my current fling" he said smugly.

"I didn't ask" Kuroko said disappointedly.

"Something you wanted ask?"

"Actually yeah. About that part a few weeks ago, I've been trying to find the man I left the party with. Akashi said you knew him" Kuroko said.

"Oh yeah. His name is Kagami Taiga. We have been friends for last 2 years but never told anyone about him. He is a fireman and works at a fire station near here" Aomine told him.

"Thanks Aomine. I'm going to make a quick visit with him" Kuroko said.

"All right then. Good luck" Aomine said. The two said their goodbyes then Aomine closed the door behind him and headed into the bedroom where Momoi was waiting.

With that Kuroko left the apartment complex and headed towards the nearby fire station. Aomine was right, the fire station was only a few blocks where Aomine currently stayed.

He walked up to fire station; all that was heard were the voices of the firefighters and sound of a fire truck engine which Kuroko guessed it was someone testing it.

One of the firefighters then noticed the blunet walking up to the station. A man with dark blond hair walked up to him. The man was sweaty, probably from working out.

"Excuse me, you lost or looking for someone?" the man said.

Kuroko looked at the man and said, "Yeah looking for someone. I think it was Kagami?"

"Kagami! This man is looking for you!" the man shouted a the man who was in a fire truck.

"Yes?" he said as he stepped out of the fire truck. Kuroko stared as a tall man with rippling abs stepped off the truck. His firefighter uniform was grouped at his waist.

The man walked over to the blunet while the other left the space he once occupied.

"Michael said you wanted to see me?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah. I have something to ask you. Can we talk somewhere more private?" Kuroko said trying to look a place for just that.

"Sure. Follow me" Kagami said as he led Kuroko to a quiet place with no other firefighters walking about.

"What is it you want to ask?"

Kuroko took a deep breath before speaking, "Ok. Do you remember the night we went to celebrate Aomine's promotion?"

"Vaguely." Kagami smiled. "I was pretty drunk. I don't remember much of that night."

"Do you remember where you went after the party?"

Kagami's smile disappeared and looked as if he remembered something from that night. He vaguely remembered a tuft of light blue hair. His eyes widened.

"Y-You don't mean that you" He pointed at Kuroko, then at himself, "a-and me went home together and did what I think we did." Kuroko just nodded.

Kagami slumped down on a nearby bench and put his head in his hands like he was disappointed with himself.

"Where you a virgin?" Kagami asked when he finally looked up at the blunet.

Kuroko pondered for a bit before answering, "Actually, yes. I never did it with Aomine when I was together with him."

"Oh, man. I'm sorry. I did it without realizing" Kagami said.

"What are you sorry for? It's not like I can get _pregnant_" Kuroko said saying that last part sarcastically and chuckled at himself.

Kagami laughed as well. "Yeah. That's right."

At that moment the fire alarm went off. There was a fire so Kagami had to get back to work.

"Oh a fire. I gotta go. I'll call you. Aomine will give me your phone number" he said before he was off following the others getting their uniforms on as fast as they could and piled the fire trucks.

"Ok." Kuroko said to himself and waved. He watched the firefighters as they quickly went off the location of the fire.

It was then then he decided it was time to head home and take a long nap. He had suddenly felt so tired and it wasn't even 6 yet.

Once home, Kuroko kicked off his shoes and quickly covered himself in his blankets. He quickly fell asleep not thinking of what could happen next.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :P


	3. Time with Kagami

Sorry it took so long. I wasn't feeling motivated to write till just a few days ago and I was being distracted by things. At first it was only when I was trying to hatch a shiny Tyrunt on my Pokemon Y which took over 1000 eggs. And other things like a website I like going to, Pony Island.

So here it is finally, the 3rd chapter! :3 And maybe the 4th chapter won't take as long. Hope you like it!

* * *

CH 3:

The next week has gone by without much happening. Kuroko gone to school, taught and played with the children. They were always happy to see their very dear Kuroko-sensei. All the children wished he could be their teacher forever which makes Kuroko smile.

In the same week, Kuroko and Kagami getting to know each other very well. He learned that Kagami was a very nice man and that he was also a very successful firefighter. He has saved hundreds of people from the burning buildings.

One story almost made Kuroko fall deeply in love with the man. It happened about 2 years ago, an apartment that was located near Kuroko's apartment was on fire. Kagami's team were the first firefighters on the scene.

Kagami had not listened to his superiors about not entering the building yet as it was already coming down, but Kagami wanted to save the boy that was still trapped within. He couldn't let anything happen to him, he wanted to save anyone he could.

Kagami entered the building looking for the boy as the fire roared around him. Good thing he was able to breathe because of the mask because the smoke was thick. He heard the plea of help in coughing fits of a small boy from up the stairs.

He carefully made his up he stairs avoiding all the fire he could. Kagami found the room where the boy was in and found the boy who was clearly very scared. Hearing the same word for help, Kagami scooped the boy up in his strong arms and made his way out.

The apartment was coming down fast and Kagami was blocked. He looked around for another route and he found one, right out the window. He held the boy tighter and sheltered him from the flames and the glass. Kagami jumped out and the other firefighters saw him and congratulating him on the heroic rescue. The boy was tooken by the medical personnel as the apartment came completely down.

Kuroko loved the story and thought that the man would make a great father one day.

One morning, Kuroko awoke to a strange feeling within his stomach the he felt bile coming up his throat. He then quickly put his hand over his mouth and rushed to his bathroom and expelled the contents of his dinner from last night into the toilet.

He stood up slowly when he thought he was done throwing up. He wiped his mouth and brushed his teeth till they were minty fresh.

He quickly then took a shower till he was nice squeaky clean and got dressed for the day at the school. He hoped the smiling faces of the children would make him feel better. It was probably just a stomach bug he thought.

At the school in his small classroom of 20 six to seven year old boys and girls, Kuroko was sitting on the mat with the children having story time. The children listening carefully.

"Then the cat leapt into his owner's arms meowing excitedly" Kuroko read till he heard a knock on the door.

"Kuroko-sensei, man called Kagami is here to see you" a woman at the door said then she walked away.

"Hey Kuroko" he said when the blunet looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hey"

Looking at the children, "Okay kids, you have a 15 minute break to play with toys," he told them then turned his attention back to the much taller man in front of him.

"Yes" the kids say as they went off to play with the various toys they have in the classroom.

"Is there something you wanted?" Kuroko asked.

"I actually just wanted to see you" Kagami said and Kuroko swore he saw a small blush in his cheeks.

"Is that all? Because I am in the middle of class. Thought it is flattering that you came to see just me" Kuroko said with a smile forming as he said that last part.

Kagami smiled at the comment and had blush forming once again but his expression changed when he noticed the color of Kuroko's face change.

"Is...Is something wrong? You look pale" Kagami asked but he was clearly worried for his new friend.

"Yes I..." Kuroko said but just before he could finish, he brought his hand over his mouth as he rushed out of the classroom. Kagami stood there dumbfounded till he felt a little tug on his shirt.

Looking down he saw a boy who looked just like the one he saved from a large fire 2 years ago.

"Is something wrong with sensei?" the boy asked worryingly with tears starting to form on his small face. Other children were gathered as he asked.

Kagami crouched down to the children's' level and patted the boy's head while he sniffled. All the children looked sad, they must love him he thought.

"Don't worry. He will be okay. I'll go check on him if you want. Though I really don't want to leave all of you alone" Kagami said. The children's faces then lit up with happiness.

"Yeah. We will be fine. Please check on sensei for us" a girl with brown pig tails said and all the others agreed

"All right. Be back in a few with your sensei" Kagami said standing up and waved bye to the children he went off to find Kuroko.

Walking by a bathroom, Kagami heard slight crying which sounded a lot like Kuroko.

Once in the bathroom, Kagami found Kuroko with his hands on his knees in front of a toilet in one of the stalls which he knew he was throwing up just a minute ago.

"Are you all right?" Kagami asked sitting in front of Kuroko with his hands on the blunet's shoulders.

Kuroko finally looked up, "I-I don't know. This is the worst it has been. I feel horrible" he said. A few tears were still falling from his pale face.

"What?! How long has this been going on?" Kagami asked now feeling really worried.

"F-For about a week now," Kuroko said.

"Really?! Then I think you should see a doctor and maybe you should take a few days off. Stress isn't good for health" Kagami said looking into Kuroko's eyes.

"B-But what about the kids?!" Kuroko snapped.

"See your stressing over nothing. They will be fine with a substitute for a few days. They will see you when you are healthy again and you will see their happy faces" Kagami said reassuring the blunet.

Kuroko's face fell, but he is right, it probably best if went to see the doctor. He was probably worrying over nothing.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll take off tomorrow and see the doctor" Kuroko said.

"Good. Now come on, the kids miss you" Kagami said standing up and holding out his hand for Kuroko.

Kuroko said a soft "yeah" as he took Kagami's hand who pulled him up slowly and they headed back to the classroom to see the children.

Back in the classroom, all the children ran up to Kuroko saying many things at once, things along the lines of "Are you ok?", "Are you hurt?", and "Don't leave us!" And a few children were even crying a little bit.

Kuroko assured them that he was fine and that he wasn't going to leave them. But he had to tell them that he was going to take the next few days off so he could relieve some stress. The children were sad about it but they were also happy that they would see their beloved sensei healthy again when he came back.

"Don't worry about Kuroko. I'll take care of him" Kagami said as he sneaked an arm around Kuroko's waist. Kuroko quickly turned around in surprise and had a large blush forming as he tried covering it. Kagami started laughing and even the children decided to join in which made Kuroko feel even more embarrassed.

Back home in his apartment, Kuroko put down his keys and went straight to his bathroom to take a quick shower and put his light pajamas then to bed. He quickly fell asleep because he felt so exhausted and didn't feel hungry.

He decided he was going to tell his friends of the recent events once he gone to see the doctor to see what was wrong with him. Before he left the school, Kagami decided he was going to go with him for support. Kagami felt a strange connection to Kuroko so he wanted to spend more time with the blunet.

Though what was going to happen next or later could bring them closer together or break them.

In the middle of the night, Kuroko woke to his doorbell ringing for some reason. He groaned and slowly made out of bed. He grabbed some pepper spray from his nightstand prepared for who was at the door.

"Who is it?" Kuroko asked walking slowly to the door.

"Your father." Came a voice from the outside.

Kuroko's eyes widened. Why was his is father here?

* * *

I actually thought it was going to turn out longer than it did but oh well. Please review and tell me what you think! :D


	4. Can't think of title

Here is the 4th Chapter. The internet was down for about a week so it gave me a chance to write it.

Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! :) I will be finishing this but so you know it will be slow at times.

Also I'd like to say something to anyone who might think that my story is like others, for one I haven't read that many KnB stories nor have I seen many. And I mostly have what I want my plot to be in my head and I would never try stealing other people's ideas.

I will be trying to find times for all the Generation of Miracles to show up along with a few others.

* * *

Ch 4:

When Kuroko finally opened his door, standing there was his father, Kenta. A fairly tall man in his late 50s, but looked young for his age stood. He has black hair and brown eyes and was wearing plain denim jeans and white dress shirt.

Kuroko got most of his appearance from his late mother who suddenly died when he was just 7 years old. He loved his mother and it broke his heart when she died.

"Dad, what are you doing here so early?" Kuroko finally spoke when he held the pepper spay lower.

"I lost my job and can't pay the bills so I thought I could stay here with my son. Care to let me in?" his father said.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure" Kuroko said as he moved out of the way for his father to enter the apartment.

His father put down his bags near the couch and sat down. Kuroko sat down as far away from his father as possible.

Kuroko's father, Kenta, already didn't approve of the way Kuroko lived so why has he come to stay with him, surely nothing good would come of it.

They sat there for a few minutes till Kenta spoke, "So Kuroko, how's life been treating you?"

"Good. I love the children at the elementary school that I am currently teaching at and they love me" Kuroko said, trying his best to look at his father. Kenta had a very serious look on his face. He probably doesn't want to be there no more than what Kuroko wants him there.

Kenta sighed, "When are you going to find a nice girl to settle down with?" he said.

"You...You should know by now that I'm gay and that would never happen, father" Kuroko said. "And besides I'm tired...I'm going to bed" he said as he got up and started heading towards his bedroom door.

"Wait! We need to talk!" Kenta snapped as he suddenly got up and grabbed Kuroko's hand.

"We have nothing to talk about!" Kuroko yelled as tears started to stream down his face. "Let me go!"

Kuroko finally got free after struggling a little bit, he quickly entered his room and slammed the door, locking it. All he heard from his father was his voice, yelling his name. Kuroko slid to the floor in front of the door, he started crying. Then a large bang on the other side was heard which startled Kuroko to his bed. He finally cried himself to sleep while his father decided to sleep on the couch.

What was his friends going to think when they find out that his father was in his apartment? Or Kagami? He isn't going to want anyone here while his father was there. And he had a doctor's appointment in 2 days so he's going have to lie to his father so he could avoid any questioning.

Two days passed and it was the day of Kuroko's doctor's appointment. He was glad though because surprisingly for the last 2 days, he's been feeling just fine so maybe it was just a stomach bug.

Kagami had called yesterday that he wanted to go with him to doctor's, so they decided to meet up with each other before heading for the hospital. Kagami was able to get the day off so he thought it was a good time to go. Kuroko, on the other hand, hasn't told Kagami or his friends that his father was staying with him, he didn't want them to know yet.

Kuroko hoped that the children were okay without him, but he wanted to make Kagami happy by going to the doctor.

In the last 2 days, he hasn't talked to his father, he wanted to avoid the man as much as possible. So when the day came for his appointment, Kuroko sat in bed for minute thinking on a plan to sneak out to meet up with Kagami.

Once he had a plan in mind, he got up to take a quick shower and got dressed. He took a deep breath then opened the door. His father was at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand and the morning newspaper.

His father paid no attention to him till he was practically in front of him which he looked up from his newspaper and coffee.

"Where you going, son, so early in the morning and without breakfast?" he asked.

Kuroko stopped for a minute to answer. "Just going out with a friend, will be back in a few hours" he answered. He tried his best not to make his father angry so early in the morning.

"What kind of friend? And what about work? You didn't go to work for 2 days now" his father said. The smell of his father's coffee was actually starting to make Kuroko sick which was strange, he wanted to get out quickly.

"Just a friend. And I'm taking a few days off" Kuroko said heading for the door. "See you tonight" he said before he quickly exited his apartment and ran down the stairs before his father could catch up to him. Though he knew that it would earn a yelling at when he got back but at that moment he didn't care, he wanted to see Kagami. He felt better once out of the apartment.

Kuroko went to meet up with Kagami at Maiji Burger for a quick meal before heading to the hospital because it was still some time before his appointment.

When they met in front of the fast food place, Kagami smiled and placed a small peck on Kuroko's cheek which made him blush. Now why did Kagami do that? His hand unconsciously went to the spot he was just kissed.

"Hey, Kuroko" he greeted then his eyes went to where Kuroko's hand was. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh. No...Nothing" his hand left his cheek. "Let's go inside" he said heading inside and getting a seat. Kagami's face fell a little but he followed.

Kagami went ahead and ordered his usual then went to go sit down where Kuroko was already sitting. Kagami noticed that he didn't order anything.

"You going to eat anything?" Kagami asked.

"No. Don't really feel hungry" he answered. He watched Kagami as he stuffed almost a whole burger in his mouth. That made him smile.

"Oh. Are you feeling okay?" he asked when his mouth was stuffed with burger anymore.

Kuroko's face finally lit up with happiness which made Kagami happy. "Actually, I felt much better these last 2 days than I did that last week."

"That's good. But I still want you to see the doctor to be sure" Kagami said. He was happy that Kuroko felt better and he even looked better so maybe it was nothing. But he couldn't help it and be worried; he has started to like the little blunet over the last few weeks.

"Yeah, I know. I'll still see the doctor" Kuroko said with a smile.

"Oh hey Tetsu!" A voice from the doorway said. Both Kuroko and Kagami turned to see a tan man with dark blue hair and eyes. It was Aomine. He walked over to their table.

"Well, fancy meeting the two of you here" Daiki said. Kuroko and Kagami looked at him.

"Aomine"

"Hey"

"So, what brings to two of you here?" Daiki asked looking at both of them for an answer.

Kagami looked at Kuroko but it looked like he didn't want to answer so he looked at Aomine before answering. "Actually we were about to go to Kuroko's doctor's appointment but since we still had time, we decided to eat first but it looks like Kuroko isn't hungry" he said finally.

"Oh really?! What's wrong Kuroko?!" Aomine asked worryingly. Even though they weren't together anymore, Daiki still cared for Kuroko's health and wellbeing.

"It's nothing now, but for about a week I was having horrible nausea so we are just going to the doctor to make sure it was nothing" Kuroko said.

"Oh. Well hope you feel better but please take care of yourself" Aomine said sighing of relief that nothing was wrong.

"Yeah. Will do"

"Oh. Kagami, may I talk to you a minute?" Aomine said turning to Kagami. "Over there" pointing in a corner away from people who might want to listen in.

Kagami waved bye to Kuroko as he stood up and said, "Will be back in a minute". The two then walked off together leaving Kuroko alone.

"Kagami. Can you please take care of Kuroko for me? He needs someone like you in his life and be there for him encase anything happens" Aomine said quietly and looking at Kagami in his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure" Kagami nodded. "Why?"

"Because I heard that his father was in town and let's just say that his father wasn't on good terms with him when Kuroko moved out 7 years ago" Aomine said in his serious police tone.

"Oh my god!" Kagami was surprised. Kuroko on bad terms with his father? That can't be a good thing.

"And besides," Aomine looked over at Kuroko who was looked to be fidgeting in his seat and had a slight blush, "he seems to like you" he said smiling, looking back at Kagami.

"Really?!" That time Kagami actually sounded excited.

"Yeah" he smiled. "Well I got to go, my shift at the police station is starting soon. Say bye to Kuroko for me" he said and waved bye to Kagami and was off to his job.

Kagami returned to their table. There is no way he could tell Kuroko what Aomine said to him yet. He didn't want to ruin their day. It almost seemed like a date. Kagami liked that.

"Kuroko. I think we should go. Your appointment is in about 20 minutes" Kagami said.

"Yeah. Okay" Kuroko said standing up.

They headed out of Maiji Burger, throwing away their trash on their way out. The couple surprisingly walked silent for the walk to the hospital. For some reason for once Kagami didn't know what to say.

Finally at the hospital, Kagami checked them in under Kuroko's name then they went to sit in the waiting area. There were quite a few people in the waiting area, couples, single parents, whole families and anything in between.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kagami spoke, "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Yes. A little. I mean, what if something is wrong with me?" Kuroko said in a low voice.

"What?! What makes you say that?!" Kagami asked. He said it a little too loud because it drew a few eyes toward them.

"Ah. Sorry" he apologized. Kuroko felt embarrassed. Why does Kagami have to be so enthusiastic at times?

"What makes you say that?" he asked again but this time in more of a whisper.

"Be...Because this morning when I..." he said but just as he was about to finish what he was saying, his name was called.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" a nurse called out. Kuroko stood up. "Here"

"Do you want me in there with you?" he asked.

"Actually...yes. I'd like that" he said smiling with a slight blush.

"We will finish what we were talking about later" Kagami said in a whisper as they were walking towards a room. Kuroko nodded in agreement.

In the room, Kuroko sat on the table while Kagami took a chair near him.

"The doctor will be here in a minute" the young nurse said before she left the room.

"So, about earlier. What were you going to say?" Kagami asked once the nurse was out of the room.

"Oh. Um, this morning I was going to drink some coffee but once I got a good whiff of it, I suddenly...felt nauseous" Kuroko said. He said the last part in more of a whisper. But there was no way he could tell the whole truth, that his father was at his home and that he was the one drinking the coffee.

"Oh. Oh!" Kagami exclaimed as he stood up but as he was going to say something, the doctor walked in.

Not surprising that the doctor in question was in fact Midorima. Kuroko was surprised that it was him. He didn't want to tell any of his friends yet till he had confirmation that it was nothing. Now he felt even more nervous.

"Ok, what seems to be a problem?" he said looking at the clipboard in his hand. The couple looked at him for a minute, waiting for him to look up.

"Oh. Hey. Didn't know that you were my patient today" Midorima said when he finally looked up.

"We didn't know either. Haha" Kagami chuckled. Kuroko just smiled and fidgeted with his hands.

"Ok. So, Kuroko, it says here that you suffered from bad nausea for a week. Is that correct?" Midorima asked flipping through the files on his clipboard and ignoring the laugh Kagami did. He had stay focused when on the job.

"Yes"

Kagami just watched as Midroima asked the questions.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Well..." Kuroko took a deep breath before continuing, "I have been feeling more tired than usual, some slight cramping, and certain smells make me nauseous" he replied.

"What?! I didn't know about those" Kagami exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I just didn't want others to worry so much about me" Kuroko said not really looking at Kagami.

"Oh it's ok"

Midorima then cleared his throat to get their attention. He had already written down the new information he was given.

"All right. There are a few tests I want to try, a blood and urine test" Midorima stated.

"Ok. Anything to find out what could be wrong with me" Kuroko agreed.

Midorima nodded and grabbed a syringe for the blood test. He quickly took some blood. Kuroko winced as he was stuck with the needle. He didn't even look at the needle. To be honest, he wasn't all that crazy about blood, but others didn't need to know that.

"Done" he said as started cleaning the tiny wound. "Ok, Kuroko, please go fill this small cup in that small bathroom real quick" he said as he handed Kuroko the cup.

Kuroko quickly did his business and handed the cup to Midorima, who took it.

"Ok. I'll be back with your results in about an hour and a half" he said and walked off with his clipboard and Kuroko's blood and urine sample, leaving the two alone with each other.

They mostly sat there in silence while Kuroko fidgeted a little. He was nervous to find out what could be wrong with him. He actually didn't know what it could be but in a way he has an idea what it is and that is a reason for his nervousness and it can't believe till he knows for sure.

Kagami noticed Kuroko shaking a little so he gently put a large hand on Kuroko's smaller hand. Kuroko blushed and his nerves were suddenly almost nonexistent.

"It'll be okay. I'm here" Kagami said in a gently voice and smiled. His smile was filled with gentleness and compassion for the one sitting on the examine table.

Before they know it, the time flew by fast and Midorima finally walked back in the room. The two turned to the doctor in the room. Midorima's face looked serious. Well he was always serious in a way.

Midroima always took his job seriously and so he had to stay calm for what he was about to tell Kuroko. Looking at his clipboard one more time before looking a Kuroko.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Congratulations, Kuroko, but looks like you are...pregnant. You are going to have a baby"

Kagami's widened in surprise while Kuroko sat there in shock. Then Kagami's face turned to a face of pure happiness when the realization came that he was the father. Which took over his movement, and he placed his hands on Kuroko's cheeks and kiss on his lips and that shocked Kuroko even more.

When Kagami realized what he just did, he released Kuroko's face. The blunet's eyes were filled with surprise and then worry.

"Sorry" Kagami apologized.

More importantly, Kuroko was pregnant and his father was at home. What is his father going to think if he discovers his pregnancy? But it couldn't get worse than that, right?

* * *

Hope this chapter was okay. I did my best. :) This time it was longer than the last 3 chapters. Yay!

Please review and tell me what you think! :3


	5. Appointment

So sorry it took so long. :/ I didn't think it would take so long for this chapter. It was almost done for months and I just got around to doing the rest. I had a hard time thinking of an ending to the chapter. I so hate writer's block and feeling unmotivated. :/ I really hope I can finish this story. Also other things have been distracting me: PonyIsland, Pokemon, and now Sims 4. But anyway I finally finished this chapter. :D Hopefully next comes faster~

Hope you like it!

* * *

Ch5: Appointment

Kuroko had just learned that he was pregnant, Kagami just kissed him, and Kagami is definitely the father, but that was the least of his worries. First of all, how can he get pregnant and what would his father think if he knew of his pregnancy?

"Wait, how is it possible that he became pregnant?" Kagami finally asked. The excitement of the news got the better of him that he didn't even think of it and it caused him to kiss Kuroko. Though it doesn't bother him as he is already beginning to love the guy. He wasn't sure if Kuroko felt the same.

Midorima sighed adjusting his glasses in the process. Kuroko braced himself for the answer. "Well, Kuroko, here, is what you call a Carrier"

"A Carrier?" Kagami questioned.

"Yes. A man that has the equipment needed to conceive and birth a child. Though we still don't see many Carriers coming into the maternity ward" Midorima answered.

"Oh. Oh!" Kagami exclaimed. He had just remembered that he may have read something in a magazine about a single man who had his own child through artificial insemination and birthed naturally. So it was true.

"That's great! I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed excitedly. Kuroko felt embarrassed. Kagami was right. He is the father as he was the only man that Kuroko slept with.

"You're the father? Who are you?" Midorima asked. This was actually his first time meeting Kagami face to face. He didn't even talk to him at the party weeks ago and didn't even recognize the man when he walked in.

"Me? Kagami Taiga. Aomine Daiki was the one who in invited me to that party weeks ago" Kagami said.

"Ok. Well, Kuroko is going to need all the support in the coming months. So please, as the father, take care of him and the unborn child" Midorima told Kagami. Kuroko felt even more embarrassed because he was to have Kagami around him more often.

"Yeah. Sure. I mean it is my child" Kagami smiled. He couldn't wait to get to know Kuroko more and be there for him and their child. He was so giddy on the inside from excitement of the thought.

Midorima nodded then turned to Kuroko. "Would you like to have an ultrasound to confirm it and dates?" he asked.

Kuroko had just been looking at Kagami and Midorima since he found out just minutes ago. He snapped of the trance he was in when Midorima spoke.

"Sure" he answered.

Kagami's face lit up. He was going to possibly see his child and he was really excited. He hoped Kuroko was excited as well. Though some of Kuroko's expressions have Kagami worried. He figured it probably has something to due with his father.

"Ok. This way" Midorima said. He lead the couple down the hall to a different room from the one they were in.

"Kuroko, please sit there and roll your shirt up" Midorima instructed. Kuroko did as he was told and sat in the chair next to the machine and rolled his shirt to his chest.

Kagami sat in a chair next to Kuroko. He looked at Kuroko's bare stomach, he felt heat rising to his cheeks. This was the first time seeing his bare stomach since that time he was drunk weeks ago. It was still pretty flat but that was where his supposed child is growing, he couldn't feel any happier.

Midorima turned the machine on then squirted a gel like substance onto Kuroko's stomach which made him wince.

"Sorry it is cold" he apologized. Kuroko nodded in reply. He watched as Midorima started to spread the gel around to find what he was looking for.

"Ah. There...Wait" Midorima said. He was pretty surprised what he could see.

"Wait what?!" Kagami exclaimed as he stood. He was suddenly worried and Kuroko just seemed to sit there.

"Here" Midorima turned the monitor around so the couple could see. Both their eyes widened in surprise.

"Here and here" Midorima pointed to two different sacs that he has just found moments earlier.

"Congratulations, you are pregnant with twins!" Midorima congratulated. He smiled at them as he gave the news. It was also the first time for one of Midorima's friends' to be having children, let alone a child. Inside he was pretty happy with his friend that he has known since high school.

"Twins?" Kuroko said but with his voice low.

"Wow. Twins" Kagami slumped back into his chair.

"Yes. Twins. And you are 6 weeks pregnant and your due date will probably be in the middle of January. I would like to see you again next month and you should be able to hear your babies' heartbeat" Midorima said.

"Awesome!" Kagami smiled with a big grin. He couldn't wait to hear their babies' heartbeat.

"You can clean yourself off now" Midorima told Kuroko and then went off to get some subscriptions real quick.

"Ok" Kuroko quickly cleaned himself of the gel and rolled his shirt back down then stood up and Kagami followed.

Before they knew it, Midorima was back.

"Here. These are vitamins that will help your babies grow so take them each day and make sure to eat healthy"

He handed the bottles to Kuroko who nodded. He mostly already ate healthy so it shouldn't be a problem until the cravings come if any.

"Don't worry, doc, I'll make sure he takes his vitamins and eats healthy" Kagami said wrapping an arm around Kuroko. The touch made Kuroko blush. He tried his best to hide it.

"Ignoring that" Midorima said talking about the "doc" comment. "Also as you know every pregnancy is different, same for Carriers, so any symptoms you get may not be as bad as others" he continued.

"Ok. I feel fine now so hopefully it won't be too bad" Kuroko said as he started walking towards the door.

"So I'll see you next month. Be careful" Midorima said.

"Yep! And I will be accompanying Kuroko again!" Kagami said excitedly while smiling. Kuroko nodded and waved to Midorima who waved back.

Then they made there way out of the hospital. Kuroko didn't live too far from it so they had just walked to the hospital.

"So, Kuroko, how do you feel about having twins? I know I am excited!" Kagami said once they were outside. Even though they haven't known each other for that long, Kagami was still happy about what it is happening. He has always loved kids anyway.

"Um...Maybe a little overwhelmed. But not in a bad way, I am excited and I've always wanted a child as my own. And I'm not only having one, but two, so twice of everything" Kuroko said.

Kagami was surprised. This was the most Kuroko has said since they came to the hospital. Then he smiled. He loved to smile.

"Yeah. But I am going to help you through it" Kagami said putting a hand on Kuroko's shoulder in reassurance.

Then he suddenly removed his hand. Kuroko actually felt sad when he did but then surprised when Kagami suddenly spoke. "Oh, you know, I remember that I read about Carriers. It said that twins are actually more rare in Carriers than women so we got something worth bragging about!"

"Oh. Cool. Well, try not go bragging to everyone. I don't want everyone knowing just yet" Kuroko said. "So please keep it between us for now."

His hand then unconsciously lowered to his still flat stomach. He had two lives growing in him now so he knew it's going to be hard especially if he had his father still living with him. What is his father going to think when he finds out? He doesn't even know that Kuroko even slept with another man, once, at that and it took that one time to knock him up. He'll deal with it when it comes to it.

"Yeah. I won't, for you. I promise" Kagami promised, but he is already it itching to tell someone. He sometimes had a hard time keeping secrets and Kuroko doesn't know that.

"Thanks"

Kagami nodded then he realized something. "Oh. Just remembered that I have night shift at the fire station tonight and it's already getting late" he said.

"Oh. So I guess I'll see you whenever. I actually have to go back to work tomorrow. I was only able to get the weekend off" Kuroko said.

"Yeah. Okay. Will you be okay walking home yourself?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah. I'm not a child"

"Haha. All right, then. Call me"

With that they said their goodbyes and went on their separate ways. Kagami was going to work and Kuroko was going back home. Home. He didn't really want to but he had to. If he stayed out a whole night, his father would get suspicious and that wouldn't be a good thing.

So he was off, slowly making his way home.

Kagami had arrived at work. He quickly put on his uniform and went into the break room where all the other firefighters hung out while on call for fires.

"Hey everyone" Kagami greeted.

"Hey" another firefighter by the name Michael said. The others turned their heads for a minute then went back to what they were doing.

Michael was a foreigner that came to Japan from America. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes and was almost the same height as Kagami but with a little more fat. Kagami knew him from the time he went to America for a year during middle school. He could trust him if he happened to tell him a secret.

"Hey Michael guess what?" Kagami said when he walked over to the other man. Kagami had a grin on his face

"What?" Michael said. He had no idea why he was grinning like that. This was the first time he saw him so happy.

"Well, you know that guy, Kuroko?"

"Yeah. He was the guy you were talking to a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. I actually went to the doctor with him today"

"Really? Is he okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. He is fine" Kagami paused for a moment. "But I just found out that he is pregnant with...twins!" Kagami said excitedly. He thought it would be fine telling one person even though it meant breaking Kuroko's promise.

The other firefighters in the room tried their best not to listen in but Kagami was kinda talking a little too loud for them to ignore. Most were okay with the news because they liked Kagami and they shouldn't let it effect their work as Kagami is also their best firefighter.

"What? Really? And are you the father?" Michael questioned. He knew about Carriers as well but never actually seen a pregnant one.

Kagami started to get excited about their conversion. "Yeah. I am, but it's okay because I am going to be there for him if he needs me and I am already beginning to love him"

"Shh. You are talking too loud. What if someone hears you and wind up going after Kuroko? Because there are still people who have a problem with pregnant men" Michael said in a quiet voice.

"Oh. Sorry. But I am extremely happy with this. Even though I haven't known him long. I hope to get closer to him someday as well" Kagami said when he calmed down some.

"Cool the be sure to treasure him then because each relationship could end over the smallest of matters" Michael said when he finally smiled since he was told the news of his friend.

Kagami nodded. Just as they were done with their conversion, the alarm went off in signal for a fire. The firefighters quickly scrambled to put on their uniforms and headed off in the fire truck to the fire they were called too.

Kagami hoped telling Michael the news of Kuroko's pregnancy would be good thing and that no one would try to hurt Kuroko. But if it happens, he would be there to protect him to the best of his ability.

Kuroko arrived at his apartment. He stood in front of his door thinking of what he should say if his father asks about his day. With a deep breath, he opened the door. He put keys onto a table near the door and walked into the living room, locking the door behind him.

Sitting there on the couch in front of the TV, was his father. The TV was still on, turned to a sports program going on about a lost basketball game by the home team. His father surprisingly already asleep. It also looked like he had a few beers. Kuroko was relieved that he didn't have to talk to the man.

Quietly, he walked over the TV and turned it off. Being the kind person he was, Kuroko covered him with a nearby blanket. Even though he didn't really like the man, he was still his father.

Exhausted from a long day, Kuroko went into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He quickly took off his shoes and pants and flopped onto the bed.

It was an eventful day for Kuroko. He had just found out that he was not only pregnant with one but with twins. He looked down a his belly. He wasn't showing much yet but he knew he was going to huge one day. The ability to hide from his father will not last long. He sighed.

"Hey guys. I know your very little now and probably can't here me, but I am your "mother"...or whatever you want to call me" he chuckled. He continued as he rubbed his abdomen. "But I just want to let you know that I'll protect you from anything that may happen" he smiled. He paused for a moment.

"Also, your father will be here too. He'll protect the three of us. He said he would and I want to take his word for it. Let's hope to have a happy future together" he said finally.

In his heart, Kuroko knew that the children would need their father. Hell, he probably needs him too. He is the closest friend he has right now aside from Aomine. The others work a ways from where he lived. All he hoped for was the coming months would okay and he would deal with his father when the time came.

Kuroko quickly fell asleep. Much needed sleep is all he needs.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! At first I was going to make his father awake at the end and have him say something, but I'm not really good at making angry characters. I love happy characters. :) I sure hope I do him later on. And thank you for being patient with me! You can always look at my profile. I'm going to try having the status of the chapters on it.


	6. Kids Know

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm happy to know that people enjoy my stories. I try my best to keep them interesting. So thank you. :) And so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! I tried my best. :3 At least this one didn't take as long.

* * *

Chapter 6:

A few weeks has passes and it was almost Kuroko's next appointment. The one where he was told he could find out the sex of his twins. He was excited but he had already made up his mind to wait till they are born. He was going to tell Kagami at the appointment. Kuroko was already almost 3 months along and hasn't even started getting a room ready, though it would be impossible with his father currently living in the apartment.

So far, everything has been good; his father seems to haven't suspected anything wrong with Kuroko. Kuroko was doing his best to hide any sickness he felt and the small bump that has already started to form.

Luckily, his father, Kenta, finally got a new job at a local business, so while he was at work Kuroko would relax and talk to his belly. Kuroko was happy to know that his babies were growing well and his growing belly told him that. Though, he loathed for the day his father found out.

Things with Kagami have also been going well. Whenever he didn't have work and had free time, they would go out and talk about the babies and other things. But sometimes, Kagami would be called in the middle of dinner or something for an emergency fire alert and had to go. Kuroko understood that his job had to come first and shouldn't let himself impair Kagami's performance on the job. But he has been happy for time he got with him, sometimes it even felt that Kagami was his boyfriend.

He would ask to move in with the taller male but that would probably make his father even more suspicious. So he wants to try to hold out till his father moves out himself and maybe ask Kagami to move in with him.

Today was the start of a new week, a new week of school and a week of the faces of his beloved students. Kuroko had decided that today was the day he was going to tell his students of his pregnancy. He was sure they were going to understand and love him no matter what. They loved their teacher.

The principal may be a different issue, but he thought they should know. If they were to fire him just because he was a pregnant male, his students would surely miss him. And if Kagami found out he was fired, then he would surely protest as well.

It was morning, Kuroko woke to a sudden wave a nausea and bolted for the bathroom to throw up all he had in his stomach. He groaned as he stood up to flush the toilet and wash his mouth of the foul taste. He hoped his father didn't hear that little episode.

He quickly took a nice hot shower and got ready for his day. He dressed himself in a stretchy T and stretchy jeans to help his growing belly. He bought some new ones once he discovered he couldn't fit in his skinny jeans anymore. He also put on a baggy long jacket to conceal his belly from his father even though it wasn't even winter yet. It got cold in the classroom anyway.

He grabbed a quick breakfast and his keys before heading to the door. He wanted to leave before his father woke, but he was stopped at the door.

"Wait" his father spoke holding the door closed preventing from Kuroko leaving. He was still only in his boxers. His father was built like Kagami and so he was much stronger than Kuroko.

"You're going to work dressed like that, again?" he asked questionably as he eyed his son from head to toe.

"Yes. I am. There is nothing wrong with the way I dress. I just feel more comfortable this way" Kuroko said. He was nervous speaking to father. He just wanted to hurry up and get out of the apartment. "Can I leave now? I'm going to be late" he said gesturing to the door.

Kenta sighed. "Fine. You may go. But I'm watching you. I got to get ready for work anyway" he said. With that he let out a scoff and let go of the door. Walking to his room, he whispered 'I'm going to find out what is going on with you. You can't hide anything from me, my son' under his breath.

Relieved, Kuroko quickly left for the school. He didn't hear what his father said but he surely didn't want to find out.

At the school, Kuroko was stopped right in the doorway of his classroom. The students all saying 'good morning' and 'how are you'

Kuroko bent down to his students' level and smiled. "I'm good. Get to your seats. I've got some news for you all" All of them gasped and whispered saying 'I wonder what it is'.

"Now scoot" he said standing up. With that, the students scurried to their seats patiently waiting for him to speak. Kuroko walked over to his desk and put down his things.

"Ok class. I know some of you have been worrying about me but I wanted you to know that you have nothing to worry about" he said happily.

"Then you're okay, sensei?" one girl asked.

"Yes. Mostly" he put his hand on his stomach which made the children a little confused. "But I am going to be having my own children soon" he smiled.

"What?! Really?!" a boy named Keisuke said with a big smile on his face. All the children gasped at the news. They personally don't know how it could happen but they didn't really care, all they cared about was that their sensei was having children.

Some children started running up to Kuroko's desk. Some girls started asking 'there is a baby in there?' in their sweet voices. Kuroko smiled.

"Actually...two. I'm having twins" he said which got even more surprised faces and excited faces.

"Cool. I can't wait to meet them" Keisuke said. He was especially excited. He loved his sensei and even had a small crush on the man but he couldn't tell his sensei that.

"Well I'll be sure to let everyone see them once they are born. In January" he said ruffling Keisuke's brown hair earning a giggle out of him.

"Yay!" the children yelled excitedly.

"Well, we should probably get to work or I might get in trouble. Everyone back to your seats" he said. The children replied with a nod and smiles on their faces. They ran back to their seats and they got back to work. It was basic addition today.

It was lunchtime, the children were enjoying their lunches while Kuroko also sat at his desk with his lunch of chocolate and celery with ranch dressing. It was just a small lunch.

He didn't feel that hungry.

Then there was a knock on the door, Kuroko looked to the door and saw that it was Kagami. The children stopped eating and looked to their sensei.

"It's okay. It's just Kagami" he told the class. The class started to get excited because they remembered the last time the large man was here. Some of the girls blushed at the thought.

Kuroko stood up to go answer the door when suddenly he felt light headed a little. He shook it off as just from standing up too fast.

He answered the door.

"Hey Kuroko" Kagami smiled. "Hey" Kagami then hugged the smaller man.

"I just wanted to come see my favorite person. I have the day off" he said in his hair.

Kuroko chuckled and had a barely noticeable blush on his face. Some of the children giggled which made him blush harder.

"Well, come in" Kuroko said breaking their embrace.

Kagami followed him in the classroom.

"So, how's the baby...er babies?" he asked before he gasped and looked to the children. They all had smiles on their faces.

Kuroko chuckled once again, "They know. I told them today" he said. Kagami gave a sigh of relief.

"They are just fine" he said smiling. He placed a hand on his stomach where his children resided.

"I can't wait to meet them" Kagami said. He placed his large hand over Kuroko's much smaller one.

"Yeah. Me too"

The students just watched on while the couple before them interacted. Their expressions changed when they saw their sensei's face go pale and had quickly put his hands to his mouth.

A sudden wave of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks but this time it was different. He held his stomach as he was in pain and just collapsed on his hands and knees throwing up whatever was in his stomach.

Everyone was in shock especially Kagami. He quickly knelt down to Kuroko.

"Kuroko?! W-What's wrong?!" he frantically asked taking Kuroko's mostly weak body in his arms.

"I-I d-don't know. I j-just feel...w-weak" he said before he collapsed completely in Kagami's arms unconscious. He didn't know what was wrong but he hoped his babies were all right. All he heard were the faint sounds of Kagami's voice saying his name.

"Kuroko!"

The children watched on in shock. They had no idea what was going on, they just hoped their sensei was all right too. Some even started sobbing at the sight.

"Keisuke! Do you know how to call 911?" he asked the boy closest to them. The boy nodded.

"Good. The phone is over there and hurry!"

Keisuke nodded once again and hurried towards the phone. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed 911. He waited a few seconds.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" a woman's voice came from through the phone.

"Ah, yes. My...my sensei...he-he collapsed. He-he needs help!" he said slowly trying to not cry. Talking about it made him sob a little.

Kagami kept hold of Kuroko, brushing his soft hair out of his face. Tears were threatening to fall, but he had to hold it in.

"It's going to okay. You all will be okay" he said placing a small peck on Kuroko's cheek.

"Mister. The ambulance is on its way" the boy said appearing next to Kagami. He had tears in his eyes and kept wiping them away with the back of his hand.

Kagami looked at the boy and saw how sad he was. Then he looked at the rest of the children. They all looked scared and didn't know what do to.

"Come here Keisuke" Kagami said and held out his free arm telling the boy to come to him.

Keisuke did just that and went into Kagami's arm where he cried his eyes out. Kagami held onto the boy tightly and petting his head.

He wondered if this is what it is going to be like once their children are born. He would comfort them when they have a nightmare or wet the bed. Or anytime they are crying. But of course, if they are still together when the time came. Heck, they're not even married yet or even boyfriend and are already having children together. He was going to ask Kuroko about that sometime when he woke up.

The ambulance finally came, Kuroko was put on a gourny and hauled to the ambulance. Kagami followed as well as a few students.

"I'm coming with him" Kagami said.

"You family?" a paramedic asked.

"No. But I am his...b-boyfriend" he said. He hoped Kuroko wouldn't kill him. The paramedic nodded and Kagami hopped into the back with Kuroko.

The boy Keisuke walked up to the back.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked through sniffles.

Kagami looked at Kuroko before looking back to the boy. Kuroko looked pale like all color was gone and was breathing with a mask. Kagami hoped he wouldn't see the smaller male like this often.

He breathed. "Yeah I'm sure he will" Kagami said. "Be strong for the other kids and make sure to tell the principal what happened" he finished.

"Okay. I will" the boy said. He cheered up a little.

"Okay, kid. We got to go" a paramedic said. Keisuke backed up while the paramedic closed the doors and banging the back, signaling to go.

Keisuke watched as the ambulance left the school campus towards the hospital.

* * *

Hope you don't mind a cliffhanger and hoped you liked it. :) Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Feelings

So sorry it took so long. I have not forgotten about this story, just writer's block again. But I am going to make sure I can get at least another chapter done before the new season of KnB starts. :) I hope to be able to start a RinHaru fic soon, before there isn't much of the fandom left. My sister really wants me to do one. :3

Also want to say anything medical is not meant to be accurate. I'm not a doctor. ;)

Hope you like it! ovo Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

CH 7: Feelings

Kuroko was taken to a nearby hospital with Kagami in tow. Kagami held onto the other's hand the whole ride. He just wanted Kuroko and the babies safe and he'd definitely make sure they were.

Kagami thought he should call Aomine and tell him what had happened, after all the man was a really good friend of Kuroko's and they had known each other for years.

They arrived at the hospital minutes later. The paramedics whisked Kuroko away to the examination room while Kagami followed close.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you aren't allowed past this point" a doctor said.

He wanted to be there but they weren't exactly together yet. Kagami hasn't thought to ask him yet. He has been waiting for the right moment.

Kagami sighed while running his hand through his red hair. He thought this was a good time as any to call Aomine. He was given his number their last meeting.

He went to the waiting room, took his phone, and dialed the other man's number. It was quickly picked up. He was glad there weren't many people in the waiting room. Just an elderly couple and a small family.

"Kagami?" the other voice said.

For a second Kagami thought he heard another muffled voice on the other side.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kagami asked.

"No. I just have company over. What is it that you wanted?" Aomine said.

"Oh. Well, I am at the hospital right now. Kuroko collapsed. I thought I should let you know" Kagami said.

"What?! Is he okay?!" he yelled. It startled Kagami making him jump a little.

"Calm down. I am sure he is. I'll tell you any news when I hear them" Kagami said.

"No need. I'm coming"

With that, the other line hung up. Just as he put his phone away, he just remembered that Aomine doesn't know about Kuroko's pregnancy yet. Oops. His body shivered at the thought of when Daiki found out. Just then a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Kagami?" the doctor who looked to be a tall man about his own age with sandy brown hair who went by the name Dr. Teppei. He was also a very successful doctor.

"Yes? Is he okay?" Kagami said standing up and walked over to the doctor.

"Yeah. He is fine. He had a mild case of anemia which caused him to collapse. He is resting now but you may see him now" the kind doctor said.

Kagami was relieved. It was nothing serious. Before realizing that the man is pregnant.

"Oh how are the babies?" he asked.

"They're fine. They are healthy and developing normally" the doctor said.

He sighed in relief. Everyone is fine. "Thank you" he said. The doctor smiled with a nod and left to see to other patients.

Kagami quickly went to Kuroko's room.

In the hospital room, it was white and sterile. Kuroko laid on the bed with an IV drip. He looked so peaceful resting. Kagami stood at the door way for a minute while he took a breath before entering the room.

He sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Kuroko" he said quietly. He took the ofher's smaller hand into his own. "If you can hear me...I want to say that I...I" he took a deep breath. "I love you" he said as he started blushing and then he felt movement in his hand. Kuroko was waking up. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"K-Kagami?" He said groggily.

"Kuroko! You're awake!" He said before he went in for a loving hug. He squeezed Kuroko earning a grunt from the other.

"Oh I'm sorry" he apologized once he realized he was squeezing too hard.

Just as Kagami retracted from his hug. Daiki came barging into the room.

"Kuroko?!" He yelled while panting like he was running a marathon and his hair was a mess. The other two looked at him funny.

"What?! Why are you two looking at me like that?!" Daiki questioned. Here he came in worrying about his best friend and him and a new friend were looking at him like he grew two heads.

"Pffft. Nothing just you look like you just woke up or something" Kagami said while trying not too laugh.

"For your information, I didn't just wake up and I got done with some other..." He cleared his thought. "other business" he said trying not to look at their faces.

Once Kagami realized what he meant, he stopped laughing.

"Anyway, how is Kuroko?" Daiki asked moving closer to his bed.

"I'm fine. I just suffered from a bit of anemia" Kuroko answered with a small smile. He was still pale but slowly regaining color in his face.

"What?! Are you not eating?" Daiki asked. It was always hard for him to stay calm in situations such as this. He always worried for him.

"I'm trying, but with my father at home and my current condition, it's kinda hard" Kuroko said looking slightly down.

Daiki's eyes widened. What condition could be talking about?

"What condition?" he asked. He tried to stay as calm as he could. Kagami stiffened. Kuroko was about to tell Aomine of his pregnancy.

"Um...I'm...pregnant" Kuroko said simply. Now Daiki knew the truth.

"What?! How is that possible?! Aren't you a guy?!" Daiki asked. His mind was jumbled. He wouldn't have ever guessed that his best friend could be pregnant.

"Yes, of course I'm a guy, but I am as it turns out I am a Carrier. And so with that night with Kagami. Well you know the rest" Kuroko explained.

Then Daiki looked at Kagami. "Kagami, really?! I thought I told you to take care of him not...knock him up!" Aomine scolded.

Kuroko took hold of Daiki's arm getting his attention. "It's okay, we were drunk. Don't get mad at him. Besides I...l-like him" Kuroko said.

"What? You like me?" Kagami asked. Blush started to appear on his face.

Kuroko let go of Daiki's arm and the anger he felt was gone just like that. Daiki knew his friend loved him. He just didn't know when he'd say something.

"Yes I do. Ever since I met you, I liked you"

Daiki thought it was time to slip out to give them some privacy. Besides he had someone waiting on him in the waiting room.

"Oh Kuroko. I love you" Kagami said with love in his voice. Then he brought the smaller one into an embrace. He didn't want to let go. This was actually Kagami's first time that he fell in love with someone.

Then their moment was interrupted when Dr. Midorima walked up. He cleared his throat to get the couple's attention.

"I came to talk to you about why you collapsed" he said bringing a seat near Kuroko's bed.

"It appears you have a low iron level. It is a common occurrence in pregnant women, or in this case, men. And that caused your anemia which made you collapse which is why we have you on an IV drip" he said.

"Will he be okay?" Kagami asked.

"Yes he will. Though I'd like to prescribe some iron supplements, so please pick them up on your way out. Also please eat something with iron in it" Midorima said.

"I got it. I'll make sure he eats something" Kagami said excitedly.

"What?" Kuroko said. "But how are you going to do that?"

"What you mean? I'll just call you each night asking if you are or you could come stay with me for awhile" he smiled. He actually would love for Kuroko to come stay with him, but with his father at home, it may be hard.

"Okay. But I'll have to think about staying with you"

"Good" Kagami smiled while Kuroko blushed a little.

"Oh. Also if your curious, we could see the gender of your babies?" Midorima asked snapping the couple away from each other.

"Actually, I'd like to keep it a surprise" Kuroko said.

"Ok sure. Just call me if you change your mind"

With that the doctor left the room.

A few hours later, Kagami was helping Kuroko leave the hospital. Surprisingly Daiki didn't come back to the hospital room. He probably just needed to cool his head a little. After all, he just found out his best friend was pregnant but he doesn't know that they were twins.

"Okay you ready" Kqgami said.

"Yep" Kuroko looked outside the window for a minute. It was already quite late. His father was probably wondering where he was, because he didn't let the doctors call him.

"Kuroko?"

"Huh? Oh nothing" he said then they walked to the front office together.

At the front desk, they signed out and picked up Kuroko's iron supplements.

"Thank you" Kagami said to the clerk before starting to head out but was stopped by Kuroko holding onto his arm.

"Kuroko? Something wrong?" Kagami asked as he got more on Kuroko's eye level.

"Um...Can...Can I stay with you for awhile?" Kuroko said, but his voice was so low that Kagami almost didn't hear him.

"Oh of course, but what about your father? Isn't he staying at your place?" Kagami said. He wasn't really sure why Kuroko asked this but he wasn't going to argue.

"It'll be fine. I'll just call him later but I just don't want to go home yet" he said. Honestly he was embarrassed. He had never said anything like this before.

"Okay. Let's go. And here, it looks cold outside" he said taking off his jacket and putting it over Kuroko. It looked so much bigger on his small frame.

But to Kuroko it actually didn't look very cold but he didn't care. He felt happy when he smelt Kagami's scent on the jacket.

Outside Kagami spotted Aomine and he was smoking which surprised him. He didn't know he smoked. But then he noticed another man beside him talking and smiling.

"Hey Kuroko, let's say bye to Aomine first then we'll leave"

"Okay"

Then Kuroko was pulled over to where Daiki and the other man stood.

"Hey Aomine" Kagami waved. Then the other man waved while he smiled.

"Kurokocchi!" the blond man said.

"Oh hey Kise"

Kise? So that is his name. Kagami honestly didn't know him. Apparently he is another that knew Kuroko.

"Hey. My name is Kagami Taiga" he said holding out a hand.

"Oh I suppose we haven't properly introduced to each other. I'm Kise Ryota. Nice to meet you" he said shaking hands with Kagami.

"Oh Daiki, you should put that out. Smoking is not good for you, you know that" Kuroko said and unconsciously putting a hand on his abdomen.

"Oh sorry" he quickly put out his cigarette once he remembered that Kuroko is pregnant.

"So Kise, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked.

"Oh I got a few weeks off" he said smiling. "But Kurokocchi, why are you rubbing your stomach like that and you look like you gained weight?" he asked.

Kuroko was embarrassed now. He had to tell Kise shortly after telling Daiki the news.

"I'm p-" he said but was cut off by Kagami.

"He's pregnant and I'm the father" he said holding Kuroko closer to his body.

"What? Really?!" Kise said. His face gleaming with happiness. He was surprised but he has heard about Carriers so it wasn't new to him.

"May I feel?" He asked.

"Sure, but you won't feel a kick yet" he said untangling himself from Kagami's arms then taking off the jacket he was given handing to him to hold.

"That's fine" he kneeled a little and placed a hand onto Kuroko's growing abdomen.

Daiki and Kagami just looked at each other for minute and watched the two with their interaction.

"You already feel round. How far along are you anyway?" Kise asked still feeling his stomach.

"Almost 3 months"

"Wow. Really?! Is it twins or something?"

"Actually, yes it is"

"Oh cool! Twice the fun!" he said excitedly and giving his friend a hug. He couldn't wait to meet the babies.

"Twins?!" Daiki yelled making everyone jump a little.

"Oh calm down Aominecchi" Kise said.

"Sorry. It's just a lot to take in. I just didn't think any of my friends would be become pregnant" Daiki said.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it"

"Okay we got to get going. It's late and Kuroko needs his rest" Kagami finally said.

"Okay bye" Kise said waving while they walked away.

"So Aomine, how would you feel if I ever became pregnant?" Kise said seductively while he placed his hands onto Aomine's chest and kissed him on the lips before he could answer.

They made out for a few moments before heading to Aomine's apartment to finish what they started.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! ;)


	8. Nigou

Well here is the next chapter! Yay! I know I said I was going to have it done by the start of Season 3 but I got distracted. I get distracted so easily... I also get writer's block a lot. But all that matters I get it done eventually. I do want to finish this story. :)

So please enjoy! And thank you everyone who gave kind reviews! I'm glad people like my story~ ^^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basket just the plot to my story.

* * *

Chapter 8

A few weeks has passed. Kuroko started staying with Kagami at his house and has yet to tell his father where he has been. Kuroko really wouldn't know where to begin on tellin his dad so he has been just brushing it off for weeks.

One good thing about staying at Kagami's place was that it is closer to the school where he worked so all he had to do was walk for a few minutes. Work has been going great for him. When he returned to work the following week after his visit to the hospital, the children have been really happy to have their beloved sensei back. Nothing has changed since they were told about his condition.

Today was a wet and humid day, sprinkling but not pouring. It was between the feeling of unpleasant and just right. Kuroko was his way back to Kagami's place, when his eyes set on a box on the other side of the road where he walked.

The box piqued his interest because he had heard a small noise from it and he wondered what it was. Other people were just walking past it not even looking what it was. So he walked over the box as fast as his legs could carry him.

Squatting down as best as he could with his belly as big as it was he looked inside the box. He was surprised when a small puppy yipped at him bringing his small legs over the side of the box.

"Hey there" he said to the puppy who yipped happily saying as if he wanted to be picked up.

"What are you doing here? No owner?" he said picking up the puppy from the box. He stood up slowly and the puppy started to lick his face whining happily.

"Haha. Aren't you a happy one?" he said smiling. The puppy looked to be a black and white husky with sky blue eyes just like Kuroko's own eyes.

"I'm going to take you home and warm you up" _I wonder how Kagami would feel about a dog? _The puppy yipped happily and licked his face once more while Kuroko laughed.

Once at Kagami's house, he set down his umbrella and shoes at the entrance. He set down the puppy onto the floor while he took off the jacket he wore.

"How about I get you something to eat?" he told the puppy as he walked towards the kitchen to find something the dog could eat. The puppy followed after him.

"Hmm. How about some ham? Would that work?" he asked the puppy who yipped once again.

"All right, ham it is" he got out plate to place the ham on then once he was done, he put the plate onto the floor. The puppy went over the plate happily and started gobbling the ham.

"There ya go. Now some water" he got a small bowl of water and put that on the floor as well.

"All right, I'm going to go sit. All this bending down is exhausting" he told the puppy who looked at him funny before he headed to the living room where he plopped onto the couch.

Kuroko sighed. "What am I going to do about my father?" he asked himself. "And what am I going to do about you two? I still don't even have a nursery ready" he told his stomach. Then his attention was interrupted when the puppy jumped up onto the couch.

"Hey. I should give you a name" he said petting the puppy who decided to lay beside him.

"How about...Nigou" he said. Nigou yipped loudly as if happy with the name. His tail wagging happily as well.

"Haha. Guess you like it" he said before he drifted to sleep with Nigou right beside him.

Some hours later, the door clicked which awakened Nigou who jumped off the couch and ran towards the door yipping loudly. The yipping awoke Kuroko.

"What? Got to go outside?" he said as he stood up the best he could. Once he fully stood up, Kagami was at the door with Nigou barking loudly between them.

"Why is there a dog in my house?" Kagami asked closing the door closely behind him.

"Oh sorry. I found him in a box on the street and couldn't leave him there. Do you not like dogs?" Kuroko said.

"First things first, can you get him stop barking so I can get the couch. I'm exhausted" he said placing his keys on the table and shoes at the entrance.

"Nigou" Kuroko said firmly. Nigou stopped immediately and ran towards Kuroko.

"Nigou, huh? Already named him?" Kagami said once he sat down. Kuroko sat beside him.

"Yeah. He's lonely. Would it be okay if I kept him?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami thought for awhile. This may be a good thing. A dog could protect Kuroko when he couldn't.

"Yeah, sure. I may not be that fond of dogs but you can. I love you" Kagami said ruffling Kuroko's hair.

"Thank you" Kuroko smiled.

"But you have to take care of him"

"I know. Hear that Nigou, you can stay" he told the puppy who barked loudly and jumped onto the couch.

"Kuroko" Kagami said before placing a kiss on Kuroko's mouth. Kagami placed his hands on Kuroko's cheeks deepening the kiss.

"Mmh" Kagami's hands started to roam. One slipped under Kuroko's shirt and roamed over his belly which made him moan a little. He had never felt something like that before. The sensation was different.

Nigou then barked loudly at Kagami which stopped their kiss and Kagami retrieved his hand. Kagami looked at Nigou who looked like he was displeased with Kagami's display of affection.

"You" Kagami said referring to dog. "You ruined a good moment"

"Sorry" Kuroko said. The face still flushed from what just happened.

"What you apologizing for?" Kagami said placing one last kiss on Kuroko's forehead before standing up.

"Come on. Let's go to bed. We're exhausted" he said holding his hand for Kuroko to take.

"Yeah"

Then they headed to Kagami's bedroom with Nigou close behind. From first impressions, Nigou didn't like the red head but already felt attached the light blue haired man. Something about him made Nigou protect him from anything but just couldn't place it.

Another week has passed. Kuroko was still living with Kagami and Nigou as well was with them. It was morning just before Kuroko had to go in for work. They were sitting at the table about to eat breakfast.

"Um Kuroko, what are you eating?" Kagami asked surprised at was on Kuroko's plate.

"What?" Kuroko said then looked at what was on his plate. "Oh. Um...pancakes with butter and pickles. What about it?"

"Oh nothing. I guess it's one of those weird cravings again?" Kagami says while eating his breakfast.

"Yeah. Well I got to get to work. See you later Kagami and Nigou" Kuroko says as he finishes his food.

"Yeah. I'll see you to the door" Kagami says walking Kuroko to the door. Nigou barks his goodbye and goes off to explore.

"Kuroko. Be safe. I'm off today since there aren't any fires lately" Kagami says once they were at the door.

"I will. No need to worry" Kuroko says as he puts his jacket on. He wears one even if it isn't really cold. It was mostly to conceal his growing belly as much as possible.

"I know. It's just...the twins" Kagami says looking at Kuroko's belly.

"Kagami. I will be fine. Bye" Kuroko says. But before he actually leaves, he places a kiss on Kagami's lips. He had to stand on his tippy toes to do it but a kiss nonetheless. The kiss surprised Kagami. Kuroko doesn't really do that but the kiss made him feel better.

"Bye" he said waving bye as Kuroko went off to work.

"Ok. I guess I'll...clean up a little" Kagami says scratching his head as he looked around the house.

At the police station where Aomine worked. He was working on some paperwork while other officers bustled around him working with people and some were booking arrested offenders.

Then a man with black hair and brown eyes comes rushing in.

"Someone help me find my son!" he yells getting the attention of the officers currently in the station.

Aomine looks up from his paperwork and sees the man who just came into the station. He immediately recognizes him as his dear friend Kuroko's father. He stands and walks towards him.

"Sir?" he says.

"Help me find my son!" the man yells again.

"Sir, quiet down" Aomine says moving his hands to notion the man to quiet down as he was causing a scene.

"Follow me" Aomine says as he walks to a room so other people couldn't hear them. The man reluctantly follows.

Once in the room and closing the door behind them, Aomine notions him to sit down.

"Now, what do you mean "help find your son"? Is he missing?" Aomine asks. He knew Kuroko was not missing. He was staying with Kagami, but he couldn't tell the man that.

"Yes, he is! And has been for a whole month!" he yells banging hands on the table.

"A whole month, you say? You know, any real parent would report their child missing the moment they knew by were missing" Aomine says crossing his arms.

That comment made the man flinch and fall back into the chair. "Don't act like you know me!" he yells once he got his composure back.

"Oh, I do know you..._Kenta_" Aomine said saying his name slowly as he got closer to Kenta's face.

"How do you know my name?" Kenta asks.

"Because I am the one that Tetsu would come to after you gave him a beating. You hurt him. You don't deserve to be a father. I should just arrest you here and now, but I need evidence to get you" Aomine says.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Kenta yells once banging hands on the desk again making Aomine back away a little.

"I may not, but I do know Tetsu doesn't want to be around you" Aomine says.

"Shut up!" The taunting just makes Kenta angry but it doesn't waver Aomine since he was pretty confident in his skills. He has yet to be injured by an unsub.

Aomine grabs Kenta's collar. He was actually a little taller than Kuroko's own father.

"Listen here. If you hurt Tetsu in anyway, I may not be as lenient. Remember that" Aomine says right in Kenta's face with his glare even frightening Kenta a little then he lets go of him.

"Fine. If no one's going help, then I'll find him myself" Kenta says as he storms out of the room and out of the station.

"Be safe, Tetsu. And Kagami, protect him" Aomine says softly as he watches Kenta walk out of the station.

"Aomine, there is a Kise on the phone for you" a man with black hair and glasses calls from the phone.

"Kise? What does he want?" Aomine says as he walks towards the phone. The other officer hands him the phone.

"Thanks Imayoshi" he says as he takes the phone. Imayoshi nods and walks off.

"Kise? Something wrong?" Aomine asks.

"Aominecchi? I have something important to tell you" Kise says.

"If it is important, can it wait till tonight?" Aomine asks.

"Well...yes and...no. I was told that I couldn't fly the plane for awhile because of an...incident" Kise says as he looks at his abdomen. He was in the airport after being on the plane that landed immediately after a short flight.

"What?! What happened?!" Aomine yells through the phone surprising the other officers.

"Nothing. Just come pick me up at the airport and I'll tell you the whole story" Kise says before he hangs up the phone.

"Kise?!" Aomine yells but was cut off.

"Sorry guys. I need to go. I feel like this is very important" Aomine tells the guys before he runs out of the station.

"Kise?" he says panting from running into the airport to meet the blonde.

"Aominecchi?" Kise says softly not looking at Aomine in the eyes.

"Okay, what's so important that I had to leave work for?" Aomine asks once he had his breath back.

"Well...it seems that I'm...I'm p-pregnant" Kise says softly so that no one around could hear then a fake smile appeared on his face.

"Pregnant? You're pregnant?" Aomine asks once more taking a glance at Kise's abdomen.

"Yeah...seems so" Kise says smiling and tears started forming in his eyes.

"Eh? Why am I crying?" Kise asked himself wiping the tears from his eyes.

"If I had to guess...you're happy. You probably hoped it would happen after seeing Tetsu like that" Aomine says as he walked over to Kise taking the blonde into an embrace.

"Aominecchi?" Kise says into Aomine's shoulder. His eyes still filled with tears.

"And for some reason, I feel happy too"

"I thought I was just a sex buddy like Momoi was"

"Nah you aren't. You're more than that. I love you. I've always loved you" Aomine says tightening his embrace not even caring about the people staring.

"Aominecchi"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed what I added. :)

I took someone's suggestion. I hope to have the next chapter soon.


	9. Nursery

New chapter! Yay! I was able to get 2 chapters this month! c:

Also thank you for the wonderful reviews! :3 I also want to say that I do have plans for my story and I hope you guys like them. Also about Kuroko's father, if I actually knew how he actually looked like, I think I'll feel kinda bad for making him the bad guy in my story. *-* But it's for the sake of my plot.

Hope you guys like this chapter! :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroko no Basket in any way, just the plot to my story.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Aomine and Kise were back at Aomine's apartment and were now sitting on the couch in the small living room.

"So why aren't you able to fly anymore?" Aomine asked finally breaking the silence. After leaving the airport, they both did not say a word on the way to the apartment.

"Uh.." Kise scratched his head trying to look for the right words. "I almost fainted while in the middle of flight?" Kise said.

"What?!" Aomine said while he abruptly stood up. "Was anyone hurt?" he said before sitting back down to let Kise continue.

"No. We are all fine. My co-pilot noticed and immediately took over the controls before something serious happened. And so once we were landed, I was told to go the doctor because they said they didn't want a plane to be piloted by someone who could faint at any moment" Kise said.

He paused for a moment to let Aomine take it in and to regain his breath.

"So at the doctor you found out you were pregnant?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah. I also found out that I am a Carrier as well. I don't know how I didn't know this in my whole life, though. And now the higher-ups say they don't want a pregnant pilot to fly their planes, but I insisted that I could still do it for a few more months but they still don't want to allow it. So now I am grounded till the baby is born" Kise said smiling at the end.

"Wow. I guess now I'll get to see you more often then. And you have me to help you so please rely on me for anything" Aomine said standing up to give Kise a reassuring hug.

"Thanks, I'll need it" Kise said wrapping his own arms around Aomine.

"So now there will be three babies. Your's and Kuroko's. Things are going to hectic in a few months" Aomine said.

"Good things, though. Our children will get to play with each other, too" Kise said with a big smile.

"Yeah and since you are having my child, I think we should get married" Aomine said.

"W-what? Married?" Kise was surprised. He never thought he get asked that question.

"Now I don't have a ring but even after only being with you for a short time, I've come to love you and this child has brought my love for you even deeper" Aomine paused to get a look at Kise's face who already had tears surfacing and placed one hand on Kise's still flat abdomen.

Then Aomine took Kise's hands into his own and got on one knee and looked into Kise's golden eyes.

"Kise Ryota, will you marry me and become my partner for life?" Aomine then said.

There was a moment of silence. Tears in Kise's eyes and Aomine tensing while waiting on his love's answer.

*Sniff* "Ye-Yes! I-I'll marry you! I, too, have always loved you. Ever since high school" Kise said, his eyes puffy from crying of happiness. He stood up and clomped onto Aomine making him fall onto his back with a grunt.

His life was finally becoming complete after having a crush on the darker skinned man since high school and after 10 years it finally has come true, though he has yet to tell anyone other than his other friend, Kasamatsu.

They both laid there for a minute before Kise brought their lips together and Aomine followed. Kise allowed entrance into his mouth and Aomine slipped his tongue in. Aomine's hands started to roam and one slipped into the blonde's shirt.

"Ngh, cold" Kise said in his breath tensing from the coldness of Aomine's hand.

They made out for a few minutes before they were interrupted by Aomine's phone ringing. Aomine groaned as he grabbed the phone and looked at the caller. It was Momoi.

"Satsuki?" Aomine said into the phone. Kise stayed on top of his love while he answered the phone and grinned the whole time.

_"Ao-chan, can I come over tonight?"_ she said on the other end.

"Sorry, you can't. I've got" he looked at Kise, "company over already, but I've been meaning to talk to you" Aomine said.

_"Oh, alright. What is it you are wanting to tell me?"_ Momoi said. She was disappointed but she already had an idea of he wanted to tell her.

"If you don't mind me telling you over the phone, say yes, if not, hang up the phone and I'll tell you the next time we see each other" Aomine told her. Kise laid there just staring at Aomine while he talked.

_"Yes, I don't mind"_ Momoi finally answered.

"Well, I'm getting married and I love him so much. He's also pregnant. So I'd like to cut off what we had. If you want, we can still be friends" he said. Kise was just grinning like a love struck girl, but Aomine kept his attention to the phone call.

_"Oh"_ her eyes widened in surprise. She knew it was going to happen sooner or later, she just didn't know when. She was sad but she was also happy for the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. _"Yeah, I'd like that. Also is the one your marrying, is it any chance, Kise?"_ she said finally.

"What?! You know?" Aomine said. He was surprised. How did she know that. They hardly knew each other.

_"Yeah, I knew. I knew you had feelings for him. So, I hope you have a happy life with him. I give you my blessing"_ she said. She was happy for them, she just hoped to find someone who cared for her like that. With that she hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

"Satsuki?" Aomine said but there was no answer. She had already hung up. He put his phone down with a sigh.

"She already knew?" Kise questioned getting off of Aomine to sit up.

"Apparently so, shall we also call Tetsu and Kagami and tell them the good news" Aomine said sitting up as well.

"Yeah, I'd love to tell them" Kise smiled, but he suddenly bolted for the bathroom when he felt a wave of nausea hit him.

"Kise?" Aomine followed him to the bathroom where he was throwing up anything he had ate that day.

Another 2 weeks passed. Kuroko was still staying at Kagami's place. He doesn't think he'll ever go back to own place. He felt at home here and safe. The dog making the place even more lively. Nigou followed Kuroko everywhere even to the bathroom. Nigou was already getting a bit bigger and so was Kuroko. He has yet to feel a kick from one of the twins, but he hoped they would soon when he was coming up on his 5th month already.

He was told of Kise's pregnancy and his engagement to Aomine. He was very happy for them, so was Kagami. They were already moving on with their lives. Kuroko wishes the upmost of happiness, though for some reason Kagami has yet to ask him to marry him or has yet to have sex with him since that one night. He secretly wished to do it.

Another day after work, Kuroko came home, looking at the picture in his hand. A picture that one child named Keisuke in his class drew for him. He couldn't quite tell what it was but it looked somewhat like a horse. The horse looked to be galloping. It made him happy. He couldn't wait to receive something so thoughtful from his own children.

Then Nigou came running to the door once he knew his owner was home. He barked getting Kuroko's attention and saying he wanted to be petted.

"Ah, Nigou. You want to be petted. Can you wait a minute for me to sit down. I'm exhausted and it is hard for me to bend down so often" Kuroko told the puppy hoping he would understand. Nigou yipped in response.

Kuroko put the the poorly drawn but thoughtful picture from Keisuke onto the fridge and went to the bedroom to lay down. Nigou quickly followed behind and jumped onto the bed with him and curled up beside him.

"You're such a good dog, Nigou" Kuroko said as he petting the puppy. His thoughts lingered.

The children in his class are such a happy bunch. They love their sensei so much. They loved to give him things. Some loved to try talking about Kuroko's children, like how they'd be like, what school they would go to, and what will their names be. But he honestly hasn't thought about names. He was busy trying not meet his father again. He would ask for Kagami's opinion on names sometime.

Kuroko then started to drift into sleep with hand on his belly. Nigou snuggled closer trying the feel the warmth of his owner and to make sure he was still there.

Awhile later, Kagami came home. He was still in his firefighting uniform and soot covered it and his face. He had just come home from a fire. He would've taken a shower at the station but he just wanted to come home to see his love.

"Kuroko?" he said. Not getting an answer, he thought maybe he was asleep. So he decided he would take a shower. He had a surprise for Kuroko that he has yet to tell him, but he wanted to be clean when he showed him.

Upon entering his bedroom. The sight he saw was absolutely lovely. Kuroko laid there sleeping. His face like an angel sleeping. His belly rising and falling with his breath. One hand on his belly. The dog sleeping at his side. Both slept soundly. It warmed Kagami's heart which made him smile. He couldn't wait for the day all of them could lay in bed like that as a family.

Carefully trying not wake the blunet, he quickly went into the bathroom and closed the room.

Removing the soot covered uniform, he stepped into the shower, letting the water to wash away any dirt he got from the fire. It was a simple house fire with no fatalities which Kagami was happy for. The family was grateful for the teamwork of the fire department.

Once out of the shower, he simply put on some boxers and stepped out of the bathroom. Kuroko was still sleeping. He walked over to Kuroko's side of the bed, putting a kiss on his love's lips.

"You'll catch a cold, if you sleep like that" Kagami said while Kuroko's eyes fluttered open.

"K-Kagami?" Kuroko said in a groggy voice.

"I'm home. Before you go back to sleep, I got something to show you" Kagami said while he smiled.

"W-What is it?" Kuroko said still sleepy from his short nap.

"Come on" Kagami said taking Kuroko's hand, helping him out of bed and having him follow him. Nigou stayed asleep amazingly, usually he'd wake up by anything.

Kagami stopped in front a spare bedroom's door.

"Close your eyes" Kagami told him. Kuroko complied, placing a hand over his eyes.

"What is it Kagami?" Kuroko questioned.

"Just a moment" Kagami opened the door and led Kuroko inside.

"Okay, open your eyes" Kagami said.

Removing his hand from his eyes, Kuroko was blown away. It was a nursery. The walls were painted in greens and yellows. There were two cribs in the middle of the room. One was green and the other yellow. Both cribs had a stuffed animal in them, a bunny each. There was a changing table with diapers and bottles. A rocking chair in the corner. Toys and other stuffed animals adorned the room.

"K-Kagami, i-it's beautiful" Kuroko said absolutely in awe of what Kagami has done.

"I thought you might like it. Since we don't know their gender, I thought I'd choose some gender neutral colors" Kagami said.

Kuroko turned to Kagami, "When did you do all of this?" he asked.

"On my days off, I had the guys at the fire station help me out" he said.

"What? You told them already? When?" Kuroko questioned. His face flushed with embarrassment.

"Ah, I told them the moment I found out" Kagami said scratching at his chin.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm happy you did this. I, myself, had no idea how I would get ready for these babies" Kuroko confessed.

"Well, you're most welcome. They and you will be happy here" Kagami said getting on his knees to rub Kuroko's belly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying, that I want you move in permanently. Nigou is here, so why not have everyone here?" Kagami said putting his ear to Kuroko's belly hoping to hear something.

"Really?" Kuroko said. He honestly didn't think he'd get asked that.

"Yeah, I love you and the twins" Kagami said placing a kiss onto Kuroko's belly then rising to his feet to place on his love's lips.

"Thank you" Kuroko said with tears in his eyes. He was so happy now. His life was starting to get even better. But he still had to deal with his father one day.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! ;) Also give me suggestions for baby names. I'm going to need them. Boy and Girl names. Thanks. :)


	10. Deranged

Sorry it took so long, but I finally got motivated for this chapter! I hope you like it! I'm sure most of you were looking forward to the part that starts in this chapter. :) Though this chapter ended up shorter than I thought. :/ Hopefully the next one will be longer.

I also went ahead and started the 11th chapter and hopefully it will be done before this week is over. ;) There should be around 6 chapters left. I have some plans for the next chapters. Hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes.

WARNING for CHAP: Tiny Bit of Smut

* * *

CH10: Deranged

Kagami and Kuroko were still in their brand new nursery. Kagami was still on his knees caressing Kuroko's growing belly.

"Uh, Kagami, how long are you going to caress my belly?" Kuroko said breaking the silence from what felt like hours.

"Oh, sorry" Kagami said standing back up to his full height. "It's just, I find it so interesting how you're able to carry twins inside you" he said smiling.

"Well I am a Carrier after all. I mean, it may be quite exhausting, but what kind of Carrier would I be if I couldn't?" Kuroko said putting a hand on his belly.

"Yeah, you got a point there. Haha" Kagami said rubbing the back of his head. "I should read one of those books then?" he said.

"What? You haven't read one yet?" Kuroko asked. He was surprised at Kagami that he hadn't read any of the parental books that he bought.

"Ah. No. I honestly forgot. I'll start reading one starting tomorrow" Kagami said smiling down at Kuroko. He then hugged the smaller man the best he could.

Kagami was still in only his boxers and as his bare skin contacted with Kuroko, his face flushed red. The contact was enough to make his lower body tremble.

Then Kagami felt something hot against his thigh. This caused him to recoil from the embrace to look at Kuroko's face which looked beat red on his pale skin.

"Kuroko? Are you perhaps _horny_"? Kagami questioned holding the other by the shoulders tightly not wanting to let go.

"Y-Yeah. I-I suppose so. I ju-just haven't had any sexual release since that night. I-I felt so hot from your touch just now" Kuroko said, his breathing heavy.

"Oh. I guess I've been neglecting you. Some boyfriend I am. But you sure it's okay while you're pregnant?" Kagami said.

"Y-Yeah. They'll be fine. I'll be fine" Kuroko reassured the taller man.

"All right. I'll be sure to be gentle" Kagami said pulling Kuroko to the direction of his room. "Ah. You know, this our first time having sex together while sober" he said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah" Kuroko said softly.

"But first" Kagami stopped for a moment to place a loving kiss onto Kuroko's lips. After a few moments he continued to lead Kuroko to his bedroom.

* * *

The couple was now in Kagami's bed, now completely naked. Kuroko's clothes just thrown anywhere. Kuroko was on top of the other straddling him. Nigou had gone to another room since being the smart dog he was, he figured the two wanted alone time.

"You look...beautiful. Can't believe I never noticed" Kagami said fondly relishing in Kuroko's pale body. His fingers were already working on stretching the blunet.

"Ah" Kuroko arched his back as his sweet spot was hit. His hands trying hard to hold onto the one beneath.

"I figured that this position was best for someone in your condition. You okay?" Kagami said while he continued to scissor him.

"Y-yeah" Kuroko said under his breath.

"It's wet down here" Kagami teased. The only sounds heard were their voices and sounds of their bodies.

"D-don't s-say that" Kuroko's face became red. He honestly didn't want to show anyone this embarrassing side himself.

"Why not?"

"Because it-it's e-embarrassing"

"Haha. It's okay. You're with me. I love you" Kagami said smiling. "Well looks like you're ready" he withdrew his fingers from Kuroko ready to insert something much bigger.

"W-Wait...I-I have something I w-want to tell you f-first" he said between breaths.

"All right. What is it?" Kagami said holding Kuroko tightly by the hips to keep him steady.

"Okay. R-Remember the time I told you I was still a virgin"

"Yeah. That was when we first met. Haha. I felt so guilty. What about it?" What could be so important that they had to discuss it during their coupling?

"Well to tell you the truth, I-I wasn't exactly a-a...virgin that time" Kuroko said. He was glad to finally have that off his chest. To tell his boyfriend was very important.

"What?! You weren't? How?" Kagami frantically. Honestly he was curious but it was definitely going to ruin the mood.

"I-it's about my father. In the past, a-after my mother passed way" Kuroko paused for a moment and sighed softly, "my-my father s-sexually a-abused me" Kuroko finally said. He was glad to finally have that off his chest.

"What?! He did? That is awful" Kagami was definitely surprised and disgusted. He was not excepting this kind of confession. To think the father of the sweet man on top of him did something like that. It made his blood boil.

"Y-Yeah. I felt horrible everyday from seven to eighteen years old" Kuroko let his face fall. "It's a miracle that I didn't become pregnant sooner"

"Don't talk anymore. It's the past now. I'm with you now. I'll make your forget it all" Kagami said when he placed a finger over Kuroko's mouth. The blunet looked at him and nodded.

"I'm ready now" With the go ahead, Kagami entered Kuroko with one quick thrust.

"Ah!" Kuroko moaned as Kagami thrusted up as deep as he could. He held onto Kuroko's hips to keep him still.

"Y-You know, I-I think you should call me Taiga" Kagami said in between breaths and grunting.

"A-All right. Th-then you call me T-Tetsu" he answered. Kagami nodded.

"Oh, Tetsu, I love you and I-I'm close" Kagami said as he continued to thrust.

"Me too" Kagami then started to pump Kuroko in synch of his thrusts till a funny sensation filled their stomachs.

"Ah, Taiga!" Kuroko moaned as he came onto their stomachs. Kagami then immediately shot his seed deep inside Kuroko.

Kuroko collapsed beside Kagami exhausted. They laid there for moment to try and catch their breath.

"You know, c-can't wait to meet o-our children, Tetsu" Kagami said placing a large hand on top of Kuroko's belly.

"Oh" Kuroko then felt a strange movement just underneath his skin.

"Woah, I think a baby kicked" Kagami had felt it too. He started grinning.

"Yeah, a baby kicked. Finally a sign that they are there" Kuroko smiled too and placed a hand over Kagami's. he was happy to finally really feel a sign of life in his belly. He hoped they would him complete happiness and bliss in life along with the man beside him.

Eventually they fell asleep with Kagami spooning Kuroko from the back. Both happy from their precious time together.

* * *

The couple was exhausted. They slept soundly with Kuroko head now laying on Kagami's chest. Nigou had come back into the room. He laid on a blanket put beside the bed just for him. He wanted to give the couple room this time. Usually he'd sleep in bed with Kuroko.

Sometime later, a loud banging sound was heard. Nigou was the first to hear it, he abruptly got up and started to bark. The barking startled the couple from their slumber.

"What Nigou?" Kagami was the first to say.

"N-Nigou?" Kuroko said wiping is eyes.

Nigou continued to bark and was scratching at the door.

"Tetsu, put something on. We may have an intruder and call the police" Kagami said throwing something at the blunet to put on. He proceeded to grab a gun hidden in a drawer. He would only use it if it meant he had to protect his family.

"An in-intruder?" Kuroko said. He started to tremble.

"Tetsuya! I know you are in there! Open this door!" a voice was heard. It was loud enough for Kuroko to hear it in Kagami's bedroom. Kuroko's eyes widened. It was his father. What was he doing here? And how did he found him? The banging continued.

"Kuroko, stay in here. I'll be right back" Kagami said opening his door and headed towards the banging. Nigou followed. Even for his young age, he was smart. Kuroko nodded. Though he knew he'd have to come out eventually and face his father.

"Who are you?!" Kagami exclaimed at the man who barged into his home uninvited. His gun was hidden behind him. Nigou was at his side and continued to bark. He wouldn't attack unless ordered.

"Where is he?! Where is Tetsuya?! And quiet your damn mutt!" the intruder exclaimed feeling irritated at the dog that continuously barked.

"Quiet Nigou. Now I'll ask again. Who are you?" Kagami said. Nigou whimpered as he was ordered. "Though I have a pretty good guess" he said under his breath.

"I am his father, Kenta! I wish to speak to my son! If he doesn't come out right now, I'll search for him myself" he exclaimed. "And who are you?" He said looking at Kagami from head to toe, studying him. He was clearly taller than himself.

"Me? I'm Kagami Taiga, a firefighter. Boyfriend of your son. And I would like to ask you to leave, but I am going to guess that isn't going to be an option" Kagami answered.

Kuroko was still in the bedroom listening to the voices in the living room. He knew he had to out there, but he was scared. In the past, Kenta wasn't exactly a model father. He had done some bad things, one of which caused the death of his mother. He mustered his courage as best he could, taking a deep breath, he walked slowly towards the commotion.

"Yeah, you right about that! And I'll be taking him back..." Kenta said. As he was still talking, Kuroko appeared from behind Kagami.

"Tetsu? What are you doing?" Kagami said clearly fearful for his new found lover. Even if they haven't known each other for long, he loved him.

"I-It's alright Taiga" Kuroko said with a soft smile on his face then he turned towards his father. "Father"

Kenta took in the sight in front of him. His son was wearing only a shirt that still looked big on him even for his rounded belly. His son was clearly pregnant. That's right. He knew about Carriers since before his son was even born.

"You're...you're p-pregnant?" Kenta finally said looking at only Kuroko and completely ignoring the other large man in the room.

"Y-yeah, I-I am. And he-he's the father" Kuroko said softly not wanting to look at his father in the eyes.

"No! I will not accept this! My son is not pregnant! He is not a Carrier!" his father yelled which made the blunet flinch. He never liked it when his father yelled at him. It brought back memories that he only wanted to forget.

It was hard for Kuroko to speak back. Even though he was an adult with a job, his father could always make him revert to the child he was in the past.

"Father"

"No, no, no, no!" his father chanted shaking his head with his hands on his face.

"Hey!" Kagami finally spoke up. It got Kenta's attention.

"You can't talk to your son like that! Like it or not, he was born this way and you can't change him. Yeah, we may have made a mistake by sleeping with each other while drunk and I am the father of these babies, but I love him!" he said.

"Taiga...thank you" the blunet said softly.

"What? Babies? Twins?! Twins?!" Kenta yelled once more. There seemed to be no way talking him out of it.

"Well..." then Kenta pulled out something that looked like a knife. "If I can't have him back...then no one can have him!" Kenta's eyes looked deranged as he suddenly grabbed Kuroko by his neck with his arm and stepped quickly away from the other man.

"Taiga!" Kuroko yelped. His eyes were filled with fear. Was his father actually going to kill him along with his babies?

"Tetsu!"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Hoping next chapter will be done soon.


	11. Court Order

Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! I will have to say that I was a bit disappointed on the amount of reviews I got last chapter. :( But thank you to those who did. This time it didn't take me long to do the chapter. :) Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

Ch11: Court Order

Kuroko was still being held by the neck almost choking him. He tried to get out of his father's grip but he was too strong.

"F-father..." Kuroko said softly. Tears the finally started to stream down his face.

"You shut up. I can gut you right now if I wanted" his father sneered. He pointed his knife at Kuroko's stomach.

"Tetsu! Let him go!" Kagami yelled. He then pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the deranged man holding his beloved, but his hand was shaking. He didn't want to hurt Kuroko. And honestly he didn't want to kill the father of his lover.

"Let him go!" he pleaded again.

"No! I will have you suffer for the rest of your life!" Kenta then raised his knife ready to stab his own son.

"Tetsu!" But before he could stab him, Nigou suddenly jumped at him and bit the hand with the knife in it making it fall to the ground. Nigou had gotten tired of watching.

"Let me go, mangy mutt!" Kenta yelled. Nigou growled and tried to dig his teeth into his arm. He finally let go of Kuroko who coughed for a minute. Kagami immediately went to the blunet while the dog held off the deranged father.

"Are you okay?" Kagami asked holding him gently.

"Y-Yeah. I think the babies are okay too" Kuroko said placing his hand on his belly hoping to feel movement. He felt relieved when he felt slight flutter.

Kagami then let go of Kuroko and slowly walked over to Kenta who still had a dog trying to bite into him.

"Nigou, let go" Kagami ordered. Nigou immediately let go and went over to his beloved master and licked him lovingly. Kagami's eyes then looked somehow different. They were filled with rage.

"Finally, that dumb dog let go, and now look at this" Kenta said holding up his arm that was injured by Nigou. Kenta was going to bend down for his knife but his face was suddenly punched by Kagami's fist. He stumbled onto the floor with a thud.

"Taiga!" Kuroko gasped at his lover's sudden action.

"Ow" Kagami then got on top of Kenta and started to punch repeatedly.

"Leave. My. Family. Alone. Dammit" he said between punches. He may have only been in pants, but he didn't care. All he cared was getting this man back from all he put Kuroko through the years.

"Taiga that is enough...please" Kuroko pleaded with tears in his eyes. Nigou sensing his master's distress, he tried to calm him by licking his hand softly while whimpering.

Just as Kagami stopped punching, the door burst open. Kenta still wasn't quite unconscious but his face was badly bruised and his right wrist was bit badly.

"Aomine? What are you doing here?" Kagami asked. He was till on top of the intruder making sure he couldn't escape.

"I got your call. Sorry it took so long. I'll arrest this man now" Aomine said. He was full in his police uniform with a gun in one hand.

"Oh sorry. Here. He is all yours. He has caused us too much trouble tonight" Kagami said getting off the man so Aomine could take him.

"Kuroko Kentarou, you're under arrest for attempted murder of Kuroko Tetsuya, child rape of Kuroko Tetsuya, and the murder of your wife Kuroko Hitomi" Aomine said as he handcuffed Kenta from the back.

"H-How did you know about that?" Kenta asked. He was utterly shocked as to how this police officer could know something that happened years ago.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you..." Aomine read the rights to Kenta and was about to exit Kagami's place.

"Aomine, thank you" Kagami said.

"Yeah. I should be arresting you too, but I can't. Tetsu needs you. I'll be taking this man into custody now" Aomine told him before he lead the suspect to the car.

"Tetsu, you okay?" Kagami turned to Kuroko once Aomine left and closed the door behind him.

"Y-yeah. Ju-just a lot has happened" he said as he stood up. Kagami followed. Nigou was now calm since the intruder finally left.

"Yeah. You're right about that. But Aomine said that your father was under arrest for the murder of your mother, what did he mean by that? How did it happen?" Kagami asked.

"I-I'll tell you later. Right now, I am so tired" Kuroko said almost drooping to sleep.

"All right. First sleep" Kagami smiled and lead Kuroko to his bedroom where they immediately fell alseep after such a long night. There was no going to work tomorrow for them.

* * *

A few days later, the court was being held for the prosecution of Kuroko's father, Kentarou. Kuroko was told to attend as he was considered a witness and was told to testify against his own father. Kagami went with him to provide reassurance during the whole thing and as a witness.

Some other people came to attend including Aomine and Kise along with some other friends. Some of them hadn't seen Kuroko in awhile, so they were shocked to find him pregnant. Midorima was there to provide care for Kuroko if something were to happen.

They were all gathered in the courtroom. Kenta was at one table with a lawyer at his side. Kuroko was at the other with a lawyer.

"The prosecution of convict Kuroko Kentarou on the charge of attempted murder, murder, and child rape may now begin" the judge banged his little hammer (don't know what it is called) to show it has began.

"Miyaji, which witness would you like to call to the stand?" the judge asked.

"I call Kagami Taiga to the stand" he said. Kagami went up to stand and he was read his rights.

"Kagami, would you say that this man threatened his son with a knife at his throat and abdomen?"

"Yes, that is correct"

"Your dog then subdued him then you punched him in self defense, correct?"

"Yes, I can't deny it"

"I object!" Kenta's lawyer, Hanamiya then spoke.

"My client only wanted to get his son back. Every parent has that right no matter the age. He clearly loved his son"

"That may be true, but with this very knife, he could have taken the lives of his son and his unborn children and that would be 3 additional murders under his belt"

"Your honor, I'd like to call Kuroko Tetsuya to the stand" Hanamiya said. He looked at Miyaji with sheer rivalry. Miyaji was a great lawyer and he wanted to beat him, but just didn't know how.

Kuroko was now in the stand. He has never been in a courtroom before let alone testifying. He was beyond nervous.

"You're pregnant, yes?" Hanamiya asked.

"Yes. I-I am"

"How far along?"

"A-about 5 months. Wh-what does that have to do with any of this?"

"I ask the questions, not you, remember" Kuroko nodded.

"Did your father hurt you?"

"N-not physically"

"He only wanted his son back and you refused him"

"Yes"

Kagami was itching in the seat. He so wanted to go over there and slap that lawyer. He had no right to talk to his boyfriend like that.

"No further questions"

"I'd like to ask some questions" Kuroko's lawyer Miyaji said.

"Kuroko, as a child, your father raped you after your mother passed away, is this true?"

"Y-yes. He did it almost everyday for almost 11 years"

"Though how is it that you didn't become pregnant once you became sexually mature at the age of 12?"

"I-I don't know. I guess it was a miracle. I must've had a guardian angel"

"Haha. Guardian angel? How do you know if my client raped you without evidence? It all happened years ago" Hanamiya said.

"Actually, we found evidence. Detective Aomine found this photo album at he old residence of Kuroko Kentarou" Miyaji said holding up a photo album and placing it in front of the judge.

"Your honor, these are photos that Hanamiya's client took of Kuroko while he raped him. They all feature child porn. It is horrific for a father to do this to his own son"

The judge closed the album after looking at few pages. He ushered for Miyaji to take it back.

"I object! You can't see the client's face in these pictures, so how do you know it is him?" Hanamiya said.

"In these pictures, it could be anyone. Many people have the same build" he said.

"We know it is him, because he has distinct scar on his arm" Miyaji said.

Kenta was surprisingly silent during his trial. Though on the inside, he was angry that his son won't be coming back to him and that soon everyone in the court will learn what happened to his wife Hitomi.

"Tch. Can't get Miyaji to crack" Makoto said under his breath.

"Now, Kuroko, on the case of your mother's murder, were you present at the time of her murder? Can you tell us about it?" Miyaji said.

Kuroko felt a pain in his chest at the memory of his mother. She was such a nice woman. Kuroko got his looks from her, her light blue hair and eyes live on in him. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Y-yes, I-I was. It-it was an evening after I had got home from school almost 20 years ago. I was in my-my room when I heard screaming..."

_A small boy around the age of 7 was in his room happily coloring when he heard yelling from the kitchen. It made him jump when he heard glass shattered and muffled voices. His parents were fighting, he knew that. But they had never sounded like that before, then a scream was heard._

_He then decided to check once the voices stopped. On his small legs, he slowly walked towards the kitchen._

_"Mommy? Daddy?" he called softly, but there was no answer._

_Though once he set his sights on the scene before him, he honestly wished he didn't. His small eyes widened and dropped the crayon he was holding. There was so much blood. His mother was was the floor, not moving. His father, standing above with a knife of blood._

_"Mommy?" he called again but still no answer. He started shaking. What was happening? He had no idea, he was only a child._

_Then his father finally noticed he was there and dropped the knife. It startled the small boy._

_"T-Tetsuya?" his father said and started slowly walking towards his son._

_"Your mother's dead now. She's not coming back. And you want to know what, it's your fault, Tetsuya" he said. His eyes didn't look normal, the boy knew that._

_"M-my fault?" the boy questioned._

_"Yes, that's right, you killed your mother" he said again. "Now come here and be a good boy and accept your punishment."_

_"No!" he started to run when his father made a move to grab him._

_"Daddy no!"_

_That night something happened that should never happen to a child. The boy was told over and over that it was his fault that his mother died. The body of his mother was buried by his father. For years, he thought it was his fault, till he figured out the truth and moved out of his father's place. He was happy to finally escape his father._

Everyone in the courtroom was shocked. To think a father who seemingly was good till he snapped. Everything he has done could get him locked up for life.

"Now, Hanamiya, can you believe that his man is innocent? He has done horrible things to his own son. He clearly deserves to be locked up" Miyaji says.

"How do you know if he is telling the truth?" Hanamiya said. Even after story, he still had a duty to serve his client.

"That is enough!" the judge finally spoke.

"Kuroko, here, is telling the truth. He was crying during most of his story and a story such as that can not be easily made up" the judge said.

The judge was right, Kuroko was crying and was trying his best to hold it back. All Kagami wanted to do was run up and give him a big hug. He definitely needed it.

"All right, we shall for the verdict. I have heard enough" the judge said.

The lawyers took their seats along with Kuroko. His eyes were now puffy from crying. He really wanted to go home and rest.

After a few moments, they finally reached a verdict. The judge banged his hammer once again to get everyone's attention.

"The jury finds the defendant...guilty on charges of murder, attempted murder, and child rape. Court adjourned" he says banging the hammer again.

"Detective Aomine, you may take Kuroko Kentarou away now"

"With pleasure" Aomine said. "Come on" he takes Kenta by the arm and walks him away from the courtroom.

Kenta takes one last look at his son when he is walked away. Everyone else then gets up. Kagami goes straight to Kuroko.

"Tetsu, you all right?" he said.

"Y-yeah. N-now I am, now that he will be in jail" Kuroko said with a fake smile.

"It will be all right. Soon your life will be even better once our children are born" Kagami said putting a hand on his a belly and rubbing it. He felt happy when he felt a small movement beneath his hand.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Kuroko said. He felt happier now that he heard that.

"Come on, let's go home. Everyone else is leaving and I'm sure you want to rest"

The trial of Kuroko's father was finally over. He was going to jail, possibly for a long time. Kuroko's children won't have a grandfather. They would never be able to know him. Though Kuroko decided that he was going to visit his father one last time before his children were born. He wanted to ask him why he did all the things he did, but he was going to focus on his health. Also the wedding of Aomine and Kise will soon arrive.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I need to know what you think of the court part. Now II don't know what happens in real trials, so I did my best getting it from what I've seen in TV shows.

I also would like to know what people would think if I did a RinHaru (Free!) fanfic after this one. My sister wants to me to do one. In it I was thinking of kinda switching Rin and Haru's personalities like Haru will be more emotional. And there would be Sousuke bashing, because I never liked him ever since he was announced. Sorry to those who do like him.

Thanks! :)


	12. A Wedding?

Sorry it took so long. Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! And Thank you to anyone who reviewed! I do plan to complete this story, so don't worry. :)

WARNING for this CHAPTER: Slight Cross-dressing.

* * *

CH12: A Wedding?

A few weeks pass since Kuroko's father was arrested. His life was surprisingly peaceful now that he doesn't have to worry about his father. He also has fully moved into Kagami's place with help of others.

Kuroko was bigger now and has a harder time moving around. He decided to take off work for the last months of pregnancy and a few weeks after their birth. The children were sad that their beloved sensei was leaving once again, but he promised to show his children to them when they were born. They were excited by that. Kagami was still working hard on supporting them both and Nigou.

Kagami and Kuroko were having breakfast before meeting up with Aomine for tux fitting. Nigou was happily eating his food next to the table. He also has gotten bigger since the day he was picked up. He was already starting to look like a full grown husky.

"Tetsu, what are you eating?" Kagami asked somewhat disgusted. Even though Kagami fixed perfectly good breakfast of eggs and toast, Kuroko proceeded to fill his plate with other things.

"What? Just eggs with tarter sauce. Why?" Kuroko said with a mouthful of his eggs.

"Haha. Never mind. Must be your cravings again" Kagami said. He was now finished and put up his dishes.

"You done? We should get going soon" he told Kuroko. Nigou was also done and left the kitchen to play with his toys.

"Y-yeah. Finished" Kagami took his dishes and put them up for him.

Kagami made sure that Kuroko ate so he wouldn't have another episode like the last time. He was a great cook so he was perfectly capable of cooking for the two of them.

"Help me up" Kuroko said. Kagami was more than happy to help him up. He was bigger and much stronger so he didn't have much trouble.

"The twins are doing a number on me. Haha" Kuroko joked when he was finally standing.

"It just means that they are growing. I can't wait to meet them" Kagami said rubbing his belly again. He loved touching Kuroko's belly. He was happy to be experiencing it with him.

"Yeah. Me too"

"Nigou, we're leaving. Watch over the house" Kuroko called out from the door. Nigou comes running and barked in response and tail wagging.

"Be good" Kuroko patted Nigou on the head. "Watch over the place"

They then left home, on their way to meet Aomine at the tux place.

* * *

They finally made it to the tux store. Aomine was already inside, so was Kise. They were going to get married in just few hours, but it was just going to be a small ceremony with friends and family.

"Hey, Kagami and Tetsu" Aomine greets.

"Hey" they say in unison.

"Kurokocchi! Look how big you are!" Kise says excitedly. He wanted to give his friend a big hug, but he didn't think he could.

"Y-yeah. But please quiet down, I-I don't want people staring" Kuroko said. He felt embarrassed. A few people were already staring at him.

There were still people out there that didn't like Carriers but they tolerate it. Carriers are more common than they think, but some go through their lives without even knowing they were one.

Kagami knew what was going on and glared at them. They got the hint and went back to what they were doing. He then went over to Aomine while Kuroko stayed with Kise.

"Aomine, I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" Kagami whispered.

"Huh? I never believed in that so it doesn't matter. Besides he will be wearing a white tux anyway" Aomine whispered back.

"Kise, I heard that you were pregnant as well. Is that true?" Kuroko asked.

"Um. Yeah, I am. 3 months. I was shocked when I found out, too. I never knew I was a Carrier. Which is crazy. Usually one would know they were one early in life"

"Well, congratulations and congrats on getting married" Kuroko smiled.

"Thank you. And guess what, now I am also having a baby, our children could play together. Wouldn't that be fun!" Kise said getting excited again. The mere thought of their children growing up together made him feel giddy.

"Yeah, it would" Kuroko said and smiled.

"Tetsuya, what will you be wearing?" Aomine came over to ask.

"Tetsuya?" Kuroko said confused.

"Ah. I'm going to call you Tetsuya because Kagami told me he calls you Tetsu now. Don't want you getting confused" Aomine said. Then Kagami came back over as well.

"I'll be just be wearing a simple black tux. I don't know what you are going to wear. I'm not sure a tux is big enough for you or even comfortable" Kagami said looking at Kuroko head to toe.

"Kurokocchi, how about wearing a dress? You will have the most room in one than trying to squeeze into a tight tux" Kise suggested.

Kagami imagined what Kuroko would look like in a dress after Kise suggested it. He imagined a white frilly dress, but he wasn't sure what Kuroko would think about it.

"I also think it could be a good idea" Aomine agreed.

"What do you say?" Kagami said looking at Kuroko.

"Um. I guess if it would give me the most mobability. Though if anyone says I look like a girl, I will...kill them" Kuroko said. He glared when he said the last part. He really didn't want to be called a girl if he was going to be wearing a dress. He had enough of it when he was a young child. Though in a way he looked more womanly than manly.

"Y-yeah. Sure thing we won't" Kagami gulped. He didn't want to be around if he got angry. He was thankful that Kuroko hasn't really gotten angry. You could say that they have been lucky.

Once the four decided on what they were going to wear, they went to try them on. Three of them have already come out of their changing rooms.

"You look handsome, Kise" Aomine commented. Kise was wearing a white tux with a golden tie to match his hair. You still couldn't really tell he was pregnant in the tux, which he was happy about and it hugged him nicely.

"Thank you, you too" Kise said adjusting the dark blue tie decorating the black tux. "I love you" Aomine said.

"I love you too" Kise said smiling.

"Kagami, you look great as well" Kise then turned to Kagami. He looked handsome in his tux and dark red tie. He was also going to serve as Aomine's best man.

"Thank you, both of you look great as well" Kagami commented back. Though Kuroko still hasn't come out of the dressing room.

"Tetsu. You finished?" Kagami called for him. Aomine and Kise were behind him.

"I-it's em-embarrassing" Kuroko said from the inside of the room.

"It'll be okay. We're the only ones looking" Kagami said trying to reassure him.

"N-no. You'll l-laugh"

"No. We won't. Just please come out. I'm sure you're beautiful" Kagami said. Aomine smiled from behind him. He felt like the two were great for each other.

Then reluctantly Kuroko came out of the dressing room with his head hung low and his hands gripping the dress. The others gasped. They could have sworn, but it looked like that Kuroko could be the one getting married and not Kise.

"Well...how do I look?" he asked.

Then Kagami came over and put his hands on Kuroko's shoulders. Kuroko head rose to look at Kagami.

"Baby" that is the first he used that word, but it felt right, "you look beautiful. Most beautiful being I've ever seen" Kagami said before placing a quick loving kiss onto Kuroko's lips.

Kuroko was wearing a white frilly dress just like Kagami imagined it. It hugged him nicely but he had just enough room to maneuver and breath.

"He's right" Kise said agreeing. "That dress makes it look like you're the one getting married and not me. Haha"

Aomine shook his head in agreement.

"Do I have to wear a wig too?" Kuroko then asked. "Or heels?"

"No, you don't. Like this is just fine" Kagami said.

"Come on guys, we got a wedding to get too" Aomine announced.

They purchased their items and headed off the church where Aomine would be asking Kise in his hand for marriage.

* * *

"Everybody, we are gathered here to join Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryota in holy matrimony" the priest started.

Quite a few people were there. Of course Kagami and Kuroko, but the whole group was there. Murasakibara was there with Himuro; he was asked to prepare the wedding cake which was a beautiful velvet cake with white frosting and four layers.

Akashi was able to get away from a professional shogi match to watch two people he cared for get married. Kise's senpai Kasamatsu came to see his best friend get married. Midorima came with his assistant Takao though he insisted that he only came to watch Kuroko for any admoralities, but in reality he also just wanted to see the wedding.

Even the whole police force that admired Aomine came as well. So did Momoi, even though deep inside she was heartbroken that the one Aomine was marrying wasn't her, but she wanted to happy for them. They looked like they loved each other.

Everyone was surprised when Kuroko came in a dress and a large belly, but they were happy that he found love. Kagami was standing up there with Aomine nervously messing with a box inside his pocket.

"May we have the rings?" the priest said. A small boy who looked like Momoi came up to the alter. Who knew she had a brother? Aomine and Kise took their respective rings.

"Aomine Daiki, do you take Kise Ryota as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?" the priest continued.

Aomine looked into his eyes and said, "I do" and placed the silver ring onto Kise's ring finger.

The priest then looked at Kise.

"Kise Ryota, do you take Aomine Daiki as your lawfully wedded husband to have and hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?"

"I do" Kise immedietely answered. He was so happy for this moment. Soon they would be tied together and could live happy life with their own young one on the way. Kise placed the ring onto Aomine's finger.

"By the power vested in me from this church and Japan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" as the priest said it, Aomine wasted no time to place a loving kiss on his wife's lips, savoring it. Everyone clapped for the happy couple.

"Wait, before we go to the reception, I'd like to say something" Kagami said before people started to get up. Aomine looked at him. "Sure, go ahead, Kagami" he said. He held onto Kise-or now should we say Ryota's-hand.

"Thanks" he walked over to Kuroko who had decided to sit earlier since his feet were hurting. Some already knew where this going when Kagami knelled in front of Kuroko.

"Tetsu, from the day we officially met at my fire station, I knew you were the one for me. At first I didn't know we would end together like this. But I say, it is best thing that has happened in my life. The babies are just an added bonus" Kagami patted Kuroko belly for a moment to prove a point earning a shallow kick in response, "I love you so much so I would be honored in you becoming my wife?" he popped the question opening a small box from his pocket.

Everyone was surprised. They weren't expecting a proposal within a wedding. Ryota actually squealed a little because he was so happy. They were anxiously waiting for Kuroko's answer.

Kuroko sat there for a minute, speechless of what he was asked. This was the first time he was to asked to marry and he felt so loved.

"Y-yes, I will marry you, Taiga" Kuroko finally answered, his eyes tearing up. Everyone clapped once again and so did Aomine and Kise.

"Yay!" Kagami then placed a quick kiss and tried his best to get his arms around Kuroko to give him a nice loving embrace.

"Love you so much"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! Also when I'm closer to having this story complete, I might try writing a RinHaru fanfic. Though not yet sure on where to start.


	13. Truth

Here it is! Finally done! Sorry it took so long! ^^; But I will not forget, I am set on finishing it. I wonder how some of you will react to this one. :3 There is probably going to be 3 chapters left. And I hope to get it done before the finish before the end of the 3rd Season. ;) But we'll see. Though so sad to see it end...

And thank you so much for the reviews! I know I've said it before but I'll say it again, I'm happy to see people enjoying my story! 3

There is a warning for this chapter, but not sure how to say it.

* * *

**Ch13:** Truth

Daiki and Ryota had their first dance together at their reception. Ryota giggled while Daiki twirled him easily.

"Haha. You're making me nauseous" he giggled.

Other couples danced including Kagami and Kuroko. It was also Kuroko first time dancing with someone. He stepped on Kagami's feet a few times but Kagami just laughed at the clumsy way he danced. They even kissed a few times. Ones that didn't dance clapped at the ones who did.

They had their cake. Daiki took a piece and smashed it in Ryota's face who laughed and smashed another piece into Daiki's face. They enjoyed their moment while eating the icing off of their faces. Others then were able to eat a piece of their gorgeous white wedding cake, baked by Murasakibara.

Lastly they sat down for a toast and to enjoy their food they were given. Daiki's friends each stood up to say something about the happy couple and congratulated them.

"Dai-chan has been my friend since were in elementary. We've been best friends since. I had always known he was bi as he went out with the girls and boys. He's gone out with Tetsu-chan and I both, but he chose one amazing partner to spend his life with and I'm happy for him. Hope the rest of their lives is filled with happiness and friendship!" Momoi toasted. Everyone clapped at her thoughtful speech. She smiled and sat back down.

Then Kagami stood up holding his glass up, "I'd like to say something as well. I may not have known these two for very long, but I can tell they love each other and I hope that my love for Tetsu grows into something even deeper. I'm happy for you and Kise and happy to have met Tetsu and his friends" he toasted. Everyone clapped and he bent down to place a kiss on Kuroko's lips. Kuroko was surprised by the sudden action, but loved it anyway. Others clapped again at Kagami's show of affection. Daiki's and Ryota didn't mind it as Ryota just giggled.

The reception ended with positive events and he newlyweds left for their honeymoon in Miami.

/KNB/

A few weeks after the wedding, Kuroko decided to visit one last time before his children were born. He could pop at any moment.

"Are you sure you don't want me coming with you? You know, in case something goes wrong?" Kagami asked Kuroko while he was getting ready to leave for the jail where his father was being held.

"I'll be fine. I just want some final answers from him before I cut him off from my life. He is my father after all" Kuroko said as he slipped his shoes on. Nigou was trying to get him to stay by trying to be playful but it wasn't helping.

"Enough, Nigou. I'm going" he scolded pushing him away. Nigou whined but he knew his beloved owner knew best.

"I understand. I'm just worried about my new fiancé" Kagami said as he brought Kuroko as close as he could and placed a peck on his forehead.

Nigou wanted in the moment as well so he barked lightly and jumped on Kagami. The couple patted the happy dog and smiled. Kuroko then turned back to Kagami.

"Yeah, but I've got to do this. I'll be back. I'll call you if anything happens" Kuroko said.

Kagami sighed. "All right then. See you later. I love you" he said placing a kiss onto Kuroko before he left their apartment to the county jail.

Taking the bus, Kuroko sat in the back so he could be away from the eyes of the other people in the bus. He wanted to find the reason why his father abused him and killed his mother. He hoped he would find out.

He sat quietly till the bus finally arrived at the county jail. He slowly exited the bus and took a deep breath. The bus drove off leaving him alone in the dusty property. It wasn't a huge place nor pretty but it was a place that held a variety of criminals.

Taking another deep breath, he started walking towards the entrance. He noticed that some of the inmates were outside in the courtyard. Some of them noticed him and started to whistle. Kuroko looked for a second but kept walking.

"Hey baby, how you doing?!" one inmate shouted from inside the courtyard.

"Hey sexy!" another whistled and shouted.

Woah, he's pregnant! He looks like he's about to pop!" another shouted to his fellow inmates.

"That's even sexier!"

Kuroko was started to get nervous so he walked faster till he was finally inside. He took a moment to regain his breath. He was glad they were inside the fence or there would be no telling what they would have done.

"Hello, I'm here to visit inmate Kuroko Kentarou" he told the guard at the front desk.

"Ah, yes. Kuroko Tetsuya. Son of Kentarou?" the middle aged black haired guard answered.

"Yes. That's right" Kuroko confirmed.

"Okay. Sign here and enter the room to your left and he will be brought in by a guard for your safety" the guard said. Kuroko nodded and signed real quick before heading for the room he stated.

Kuroko sat in a chair provided in the small room. He felt really nervous and terrified. He started to a feeling that maybe it was a bad idea.

A few minutes later, a large African American guard brought in his father with handcuffs. His father's hair looked longer and he now had facial hair.

"Sit here" the guard ordered while he grunted as his bottom hit the chair and then cuffed him to the table so he wouldn't do anything rational. His father also still had some scarring on his wrist from where Nigou bit him. The guard stood at the corner.

"You have 30 minutes" the guard ordered.

Kuroko was now beyond terrified. His father looked scary. Kenta sat there quietly for a moment before he spoke.

"Well, what brings my son here after putting me away a few months ago?" he said.

"I-I wanted to know why. Why did you abuse me? Why did you kill my mother?" Kuroko asked his father. Even though he was cuffed, he felt scared. Though the large man standing guard made him feel a little safer.

"Why you say? For one, I did not ask for a Carrier of a son. I wanted a normal son" Kuroko's father suddenly banged his free hand on the desk and Kuroko flinched. His heart started beating faster. The guard was about to apprehend his father but he sat back down.

"You want to know why I raped you, right? Well, I thought maybe if I were to show you how bad men could be that it would turn you straight. Your mom, well, she had planned to leave me because of my sudden outbursts and she was going to take you with her" Kenta finished.

Kuroko's eyes widened. He didn't know that his mother was planning to leave his father. He was young, he still loved his father. Would their relationship be different if his mother was successful in leaving?

His father then glanced at Kuroko's belly and scoffed. "And here you are, heavily pregnant by a man you hardly know. You just had to spread your legs for a man instead of finding a nice girl" he said.

It was hard for Kuroko to hear that. At that moment, he just wanted to cry. His father just couldn't accept for who he his. There wasn't anything wrong with him. He was just a little different from the norm. So what? There are plenty of people there just like him, like Kise and probably other people he may know.

Kuroko mustered up his courage and placed a hand on his belly and feeling his babies move within him. "Then I guess my babies will never know their grandfather. I thought you wanted to be a grandfather and here I am giving you a chance at that, but you just can't see that. You will miss the birth of your grandchildren and you can rot in here for all I care!" Kuroko said raising his voice some on his last sentence.

"Don't raise your voice at me. I'm still your father. You do know how you're going to give birth, right?" Kenta told his son.

Kuroko fidgeted in his seat. He was starting to become uncomfortable on the hard chair. He was right, Kenta was still his father, but he couldn't let him tell him what to do no more. Then his mind went to his father's question. He hadn't really given it much thought about how he was going to give birth.

"No...I-I thought my doctor was going to tell me" Kuroko said.

"Heh. Then I'll fill you on a case you decide to have anymore children" Kenta moved his face a little closer so that the guard wouldn't hear, "you'll form a birth canal that will hurt like a bitch which will remain permanent then you'll give birth like any woman which also hurt, like you're being split in half. And you probably want to know why I know this...well" Kenta got even closer to whisper, his cuffed hand shaking, but he didn't care, "I killed a Carrier while he was in labor before you were born, before Hitomi, she never even knew" he finished before withdrawing his face to see his son's reaction.

Kuroko's face was filled with horror and disbelief, not about how he was going to give birth, but the whole idea of his own father murdering an innocent man, a Carrier at that. His father could have killed him at any time.

"Ah, I like that face. Hahaha" Kenta taunted.

Kuroko slowly stood up, his heart pounding like an anxiety attack. His father is not all the man he thought he was. All the pictures of a happy family was just a lie. Everything a lie.

"Come here, give your daddy a hug" Kenta stood up and held out his hand waiting for a hug.

Kuroko backed up to the wall the room and held his chest trying to his heart under control.

"Now come on, give your daddy a hug" Suddenly Kenta moved fast, the chair going with him, his cuffed hand started to bleed, he grabbed Kuroko by his shoulder as tightly as he could to whisper in his ear.

All Kuroko felt was fear. Why isn't the guard doing anything? He was supposed to keep him safe and his father bound and they failed.

"The Carrier I killed, I enjoyed enjoyed every minute of slowly raping him and watching him and the child die" Kenta whispered.

"No!" Kuroko pushed his father away and he fell onto the floor. "Guards! I'm done! P-Please take this p-psychopath away..." Kuroko started to shake even more and hugged his belly looking for safety and hoping his children were okay. Tears started to fall from his face. His father was a mad man.

Guards finally came in and took his father away who just laughed while being taken away. One guard went over to Kuroko to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" The large man that stood guard kneeled down to Kuroko's level. His voice was surprisingly gentle for a big man.

"I-I'll be okay. I-I just want to go home. That man did so many horrible things. It's hard to believe he was ever my father" Kuroko said before trying to stand.

"Here, I'll help. I'll escort you out. You can lean on me" the guard said helping Kuroko up from the dirty floor.

As they walked out of the county jail, Kuroko's life seemed to leave him. He leaned on the guard for support and walked slowly with him.

"You know, he-he killed a man before having me. You should probably look into that. The man's family needs closure" he said softly like all tone was gone from his voice.

The guard looked at the smaller man with shock. Adding another murder charge will probably give the man a life sentence or even death. He felt sad for the blunet and angry with himself for not interfering earlier. He would look into the incident for him.

Outside of the prison, the other inmates were still gathered outside, but once they saw the same man they were cat calling, some of their hearts' sank a little. His face looked dead. Some felt angry at whoever did that to him. Kenta was sitting out in the courtyard smoking watching his son leave and scoffed.

"I'll drive you home" the guard said settling Kuroko in his car. Kuroko nodded.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

After being told the address, he was off.

/KNB/

Finally home, Kuroko was dropped off and he let himself in.

"I'm home" he said softly. Nigou came running excited to see his beloved own once again. He quickly noticed something was wrong.

Kagami came out to see the commotion and saw Kuroko almost about to fall which he quickly caught him.

"Tetsu! You okay?! What happened?!" he said in a panic bringing Kuroko over to the couch. Nigou followed.

Kuroko finally looked up and saw Kagami and smiled once he saw was home with the ones he loved.

"I-I had hoped he would accept me, but he-he still can't. I-I also learned he k-killed someone before I was even born" Kuroko said while the tears started back up. Deep down he loved his father, but it felt he was betrayed once again. His father was his only family yet it was thrown away just like that.

"That-That bastard!" Kagami yelled and banged the coffee table which made Kuroko jump a little and Nigou barked at the sudden noise.

"I hope that guy rots in jail! He doesn't deserve to be a grandfather either!" Kagami exclaimed. Just hearing about the man makes him angry.

"An-and the man he k-killed was also a C-carrier. K-killed him d-during l-labor" Kuroko said through his sobs.

"Oh my god! Well I will protect you. Don't worry. I love you" Kagami said bringing Kuroko into his arms hoping to calm and cheer him up while Kuroko just cried more in Kagami's chest. Nigou licked his hand hoping it'll help.

"It's okay. It's all in the past. Just forget him" Kagami kissed the top of his head and rocked him back and forth till he cried himself to sleep.

Kagami picked him up and brought him to their room where he laid him down. Nigou followed and laid down beside Kuroko. He was going to call the police station to look into murders from 25-30 years ago. He hoped it would help cheer him up.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! ;) They make me happy!


	14. Birth

Okay, I have a lot to say, so bear with me. I first want to say, **SO SO SORRY** for taking a **LONG** time on this. I feel like a failure at writing imo. My motivation and creativity just disappeared that I just couldn't write. I hope everyone can forgive me! But I'd like to also **THANK YOU SO MUCH** for the reviews and faves even though I haven't exactly read the reviews. :/ For some reason, I feel afraid to read them, because of how long it took me to write this.

Please next time, PM ME. I'm more likely to look at those!

Also for the past year I've just been addicted to Final Fantasy XIV if anyone has heard of it. If you have, look me up on a Brynhildr by the name Celi Roronoa! This game is partly the reason why I haven't got this out till now. I don't even have anything going on in my life to delay it either.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: BIRTH**

A few more weeks pass and Kuroko is due to give birth at any time. He was put on bed rest as he was getting too big to move around much. Nigou laid beside him everyday while Kagami saved lives. He came home exhausted but loved to see his beloved every time he came home.

Kagami told the police station what Kuroko told him. When Aomine came back from his honeymoon he helped in looking into cases from years ago. He may not have been born yet, but the station still kept their records. When he was told about it, he wanted to find out more about the Carrier that was killed, because the family of him are still hoping for closure.

Present day, Kagami had just come home from saving the lives of a young family. He heads straight to his room where Kuroko was resting. Nigou jumps down from the bed to greet Kagami.

"Hey Nigou, hope you've been a good boy" Kagami bends down to give Nigou a pet while Nigou barked in response. In the time they had Nigou, he's grown bigger to the size of a full grown husky and Kagami has gotten used to him. He's grown a soft spot for the big family dog.

"Hey Tetsu. How are you feeling?" Kagami asks walking closer to the bed. Kuroko was reading a book, but put it down once a Kagami entered the room.

"Good. The babies sure are moving around a lot" Kuroko said putting his hand on his belly and moving it around hoping to calm them.

"Ooh. Let me feel then" Kagami walking over to the bed and placing his hand on Kuroko's belly.

"Have you thought of any names yet? It's getting real close" he said.

"I-I haven't really been thinking about it" Kuroko said but paused to think for a second, "but...Hitomi would be a good name for a girl. Hitomi was the name of my mother and I thought it'd be good if we could name one after her."

"I like it. I'm sure your mother would be honored to have a grandchild named after her" Kagami said smiling, his hand still not leaving Kuroko's belly.

"And Takashi for boy. I've always liked the name" Kuroko said with a smile on his face.

"All right, then. There you have it. They are now Hitomi and Takashi. They'll be adorable" Kagami said with an excited grin.

"What? But we don't their genders yet" Kuroko asked confused.

"It's okay, because I have a feeling one is a girl and one a boy" he said, rubbing his hand around Kuroko's belly and smiled.

* * *

"Ah, Tetsu, I got more information on the Carrier that was killed some odd years ago" Kagami said after getting off the phone with Aomine.

Kuroko's perked up. In one way he wanted to know, but in another he really didn't. However, maybe if he knew, it would feel like the victim could be remember by someone else other than just his parents.

"G-go ahead" Kuroko gave him the go ahead to tell him. Kagami sat on the bed beside Kuroko.

"Okay, well his name was Fujisaki Kai and he was only 20 years old when he was killed. The police had never found the man who did, but they opened the case up again after hearing that your father may have been the culprit" Kagami said.

"O-only 20 years old. T-that's younger than I am" Kuroko said.

"W-What happened to him?" Kuroko asked.

"According to the witnesses, he was on his way to the hospital while in labor, but he didn't make it. People passing by probably thought your father was helping him but in reality he was slowly killing him and the baby. It sure is sickening" Kagami paused. Even talking about it was hard for Kagami. He hated Kuroko's father the moment he met him. Though he was happy that he was jail where he couldn't hurt anyone else.

"W-what about his partner? Why wasn't he with him?" Kuroko asked. If the partner was with him at that time, then he probably would've been still alive and the child would be around their age.

"Wasn't in the picture. Apparently he didn't want children" Kagami said slowly.

"I feel sorry for him even though I wasn't there. H-he must've been in considerable amount of pain" Kuroko's face fell.

"Aomine is going to go talk to his next of kin hoping the capture of your father will bring them closure" Kagami said.

"Hope so, they deserve it"

* * *

"Ahh!" Kuroko then suddenly doubled over in pain wrapping his arms around himself. Nigou started to bark like he knew something was wrong.

"Tetsu! What's wrong?!" Kagami exclaimed running to where Kuroko was.

"I-I t-think I'm in l-labor" Kuroko said between breaths.

"W-what?! L-labor?! Now?!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Y-yes, now! I n-need h-hospital" The pain was becoming too much for Kuroko that he wanted to pass out.

"Oh. Yeah. Hospital!" Kagami then scooped up Kuroko in his arms and started to carry him out of the large apartment. Nigou followed suit. Despite Kuroko's current weight, Kagami was able to carry him with ease.

Kagami didn't care if Nigou followed them out of the apartment. He just needed to get to the hospital as quick as possible.

Short ride later, Kagami was the front desk with Kuroko wincing in pain in his arms. Nigou followed them in the hospital.

"Hey, no dogs allowed" the receptionist tried to scold.

"Never mind him, something's wrong with my fiancé" Kagami said in a frantic.

The receptionist's eyes went to the body in his arms. He looked to be in considerable pain and it clicked in her head on what was wrong, so she called for a wheelchair.

Shortly after a wheelchair wheeled Kuroko away to the maternity ward leaving Kagami alone with Nigou.

"When will I be able to see him?" he asked.

The receptionist introducing herself as Riko said, "Won't be long. His doctor will look over him and he'll call for you shortly, just wait over there" she told him pointing to the waiting chairs.

"All right, thank you" he bowed his head in thanks, "Come on, Nigou" he said to the dog who followed him to the chairs.

He sat there for what felt like hours waiting on the confirmation that he could see his fiancé. He sat there patting Nigou on the head, hoping to relieve some anxiety. Even though, he may not had liked dogs before, he had grown quite fond of the husky. Nigou has become a great companion in just the few months they had him.

"Mr. Kagami, you may see him now. We gave him some drugs to help with the pain. It looks like he'll give birth any minute now. His birth canal is forming nicely" Kuroko's doctor by the name Midorima said. His personal assistant was right behind him. The doctor raised an eyebrow at the dog in the room but didn't pay any attention to it.

"Thanks" he says then heads straight towards the room where the other rested. Nigou followed once again.

Once in the room, his eyes went to the body in the bed. He was hooked up to a few machines including one that monitored the babies' heartbeats. Kuroko laid in the bed barely awake thanks to the drugs. He sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Don't get hair anywhere, Nigou" he said. The dog barking in response. "No barking either" he scolded. Nigou wined a little then sat beside the bed.

"Hey, Tetsu, how you feeling?" he asked.

"G-good. T-they gave me drugs s-so I feel n-no pain" he said slowly. His voice was low and shallow. However he was happy that he was going to meet his children soon.

Kagami was caressing his hair, moving it out of his face, when a doctor walked in. His hand retrieving.

"Just came to check how far along you are" the stranger said as he reached under the blunet's gown.

"Just a few more minutes, be back in a bit" he announces before walking out of the room.

"Wow. Just a few more minutes and we'll be holding our children in our arms" Kagami said softly. Kuroko nodded. His hair already sticked to his face due to sweat.

Kuroko tried to sit up, but his body protested.

"Kuroko, you should rest, you are going to need it" Kagami told him.

"Yeah" Kuroko then closed his eyes for a few. A little shut eye could do him good for what's to come. He was happy that he had been given drugs for the pain.

Kagami sat beside his bed and watched him sleep. Nigou laid beside Kagami waiting patiently for his master to awaken.

Minutes past when Kuroko bolted awake startling Kagami.

"What's wrong?!" Kagami asked standing up.

"I-I think th-their coming!" Kuroko exclaimed, his breathing quickening. Kagami went into a frantic and ran out the room to get a doctor. Nigou was startling and barked a little.

"Doctor? Anyone?!" Kagami called out getting the attention of a few.

By coincidence, Dr. Midorima was nearby.

"What seems the problem?" the green haired man comes running into Kuroko's room.

"Kuroko says they are coming" Kagami says. Kuroko was sitting up in bed breathing abnormally.

"All right, let me check" he says before checking how far the blunet is, "yep, looks like you're ready to push." he announces. He rushes in a few other doctors including his assistant, then readies Kuroko for what's to come. Kagami was told to get a scrub on, but Nigou had to go. He was taken out of the room by a nurse.

Kagami enters the room once more once he had the scrub on and goes to stand near Kuroko's head. Kuroko had a sheet over his legs. Midorima gets in between his legs, ready to catch the babies. Nurses stood by waiting to clean them.

"Kagami, get beside him and support him" he says. Kagami did as he was told and holds onto Kuroko's hand.

"You ready, Kuroko? On the next contraction, push" he commands. The blunet does as he is told and bores down on his next contraction. Kuroko squeezes Kagami's hand who winces at the pain.

"It hurts" Kuroko admits.

"That's normal, but keep pushing, I can see the first head" Midorima says.

After a few pushes, the first cry is heard. Kagami looks down at the baby and he is in love. His hand, however, has gone numb after being squeezed, but he doesn't care; his first baby has entered the world with a fuss.

"It's a girl!" Midorima announces. He hands her off to a nearby nurse to be cleaned after he cut her cord. But it wasn't over yet. Kagami watches as his baby is being cleaned. She was going to be a princess, he thought.

"All right, now the other. How you feeling?"

"E-exhausted. I w-want to sleep" he says while his eyes started to droop.

"You can't. You hear me? Your baby needs you to help them enter this world" the green haired doctor tried to keep him awake.

"You can do it, Tetsu. I love you"

Kuroko looks up to his love standing over him, surprised. Kagami had a big smile on his face before he put a kiss onto Kuroko's sweat plastered cheek. He smiled and pushed on his next contraction. He couldn't wait till this was over.

"This one is a little smaller than the other"

And just as the doctor said, the next baby that was born, was indeed smaller.

"It's a boy!" he announced, but he wasn't crying.

Kagami looks up, "W-what's wrong with him?" he asked starting to panic. Kuroko was already starting to fall asleep. He would see his babies when he awakes. His hand loosened from Kagami's.

"He isn't breathing"

"What do you mean /he isn't breathing/?!"

"Exactly what it means. He'll be fine. We'll take good care of him. Don't you worry. I won't let anything bad happen" Midorima says, handing the the still infant to a nurse who rushes him out the room. Kagami just looks on while seeing his little boy being taken away from him. Midorima follows the nurse.

One nurse stayed behind to clean up Kuroko. They carefully cleaned his private area and changed his sheets all the while he was asleep. Kagami watched the nurse handle his love till they were done and left to join the doctor.

"Would you like to see your daughter?" the assistant Takou asked walking up to the tall red head. He had the baby girl wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Ah, yes, please" Kagami said reaching out his hands.

"Support the head" Takou carefully handed over the newborn to he awaiting father. She started to squirm in his arms, but quickly calmed down.

"I'll leave you three alone" Takou said before leaving to join his boss. He was probably wondering what was taking him so long.

Kagami was left alone with a sleeping boyfriend and an infant in his arms. He finally looked down to get a closer look at his daughter once he found a chair near the blunet.

He could tell she had his red hair from the small tuft of hair on her tiny head. Her eyes weren't open yet, so he couldn't tell her eye color yet. He smiled.

"Hey there, I'm your papa. That there on the bed sleeping is your momma or daddy, whichever you prefer, " he said chuckling, motioning to himself and showing her to the sleeping body.

"Hope your brother is going to be okay. He looked so tiny from when I saw him, so be nice to your little brother, Hitomi" he told the infant. She squirmed a little before grasping one of Kagami's fingers with her tiny hand.

"K-Kagami?" Kuroko said groggily. He sat up slowly looking for his love. His vision still somewhat blurry and his lower body was still sore from earlier.

"Tetsu, you're awake. Look here, your daughter" Kagami said standing up. He held out the infant in front of the new parent. She started to awake up as if she knew her mother was there.

"Look it's your mother" Kagami said carefully handing over the infant to the blunet.

"Oh, hey there, baby" he cooed. Then he looked around the room for the other. He was for sure he had two, so where was the other?

"W-where's my other b-baby?" Kuroko asked. Tears threatened to fall at the thought of loosing his baby.

Kagami sighed. It was eating him up too since it has been at least an hour and no word on their baby boy.

"H-he wasn't br-breathing so they took him" he said. He didn't normally cry, but it was getting hard not to. Their family was finally here and they were already down one.

The baby in the blunet's started to squirm before going into a full blown fuss. It was as if she detected her mother's stress. Kuroko noticed, but tears just fell. He wanted both his babies to be healthy, but wasn't here. Kagami watched. He just couldn't imagine how hard it could be for birth parent to lose a child so he hoped for both their sakes that their boy was okay.

"It-it's go-going to be o-okay, b-baby. It'll b-be okay. I-I hope" he said through his sobs while trying to calm his newborn.

"Hitomi. Her name is Hitomi" Kagami said. Suddenly Kuroko's tears stopped. He looked at the other.

"Hi-Hitomi?"

"Yes, after your mother, of course" Kagami said before placing a kiss onto the blunet's forward and wiping away his tears. They both looked down at the infant in Kuroko's arms and smiled.

"Hitomi, s-she is so b-beautiful"

Just then, the doctor finally came walking in. The new parents looked to him begging for answers.

The green head sighed in relief, "He's okay. Your baby is okay. We were able to finally get his heart going. He is in the ICU at the moment where he'll be for he next days so we can monitor him, but may come see him."

The couple sighed in relief and Kuroko's tears of sadness turned into happiness. They didn't loose one after all.

"Yes. I want to see him, please" Kuroko said without hesitation.

"Okay"

Nurses helped Kuroko into a wheelchair all the while still holding his daughter close to his chest.. Kagami helped push him while the green head led them to the room where their son was being held.

Once in the ICU, the couple laid eyes on where their son lay. His breathing was shallow and he was hooked up to machines keeping him alive. Kagami rolled Kuroko into the room next to him.

"My son" Kuroko said under his breath.

"The machines are keeping him alive, but he should be able to go home in a few days" Midrorima said taking look at his vitals.

"Okay, thank you" Kagami said. Kuroko sat there just staring at his small boy.

"Also, I ran a few small tests and your boy here is a Carrier" Midorima says.

Kuroko's eyes widened. He honestly wasn't expecting that. It must be a low chance for a male to be born a Carrier, but here, his first boy, was one. Now that he knew that, he was going to be make sure he had a good life unlike he did. His daughter was still in his arms sleeping.

"Really?!" Kagami asked surprised.

"Yes, today's technology allows us to determine if one is Carrier from birth"

"Wow" Kagami said in response, his eyes laying on his son once more. A daughter and a Carrier son. That is something, almost on the lines of having two daughters. In Kagami's head, he thought was going to make sure any boy's stay away from them both when they were older.

"M-may I hold him?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, you may, but only for a few minutes" Midorima said. He carefully took the small infant out of his incubator. Kuroko handed their daughter to her father while he was then handed his son. Once he had him in his arms, he could tell that he was much smaller.

"I'm going be over there while you get to know him" the doctor said pointing to where he was going to go. Kuroko nodded.

The couple was finally alone with both of their children.

"You did such a great job, they are both perfect. They look just like us" Kagami said smiling. He placed a kiss onto the blunet's cheek who blushed.

"He has my hair and my everything"

"Yeah, looks like a mini-you" Kagami chuckled, "but Hitomi is equally gorgeous."

"That's right, so what are we going to name him?" Kuroko asked.

"Takashi, the name you said you liked, of course"

"Yeah, Takashi"

"And Takashi, you going to be so spoiled" Kagami said, rubbing a finger over the infant's tiny cheek. Then the silence was interrupted by the crying of their other child. It was like she was jealous.

"Oh, looks like she is jealous and looks like she is hungry" Kagami said with a slight chuckle.

They handed Takashi over to their doctor who placed him back into the incubator. Kuroko was sad to put him back, but he first had to feed the other.

Thanks to all the hormone and body changes, he was able to breast feed with Midorima showing him how. Kagami was slightly jealous of how the doctor interacted with his love, but he didn't let it get to him for his sake and the child's.

In the coming days, till they went home, all of Kuroko's friends came to visit him and his babies. So many faces and so many introductions. Kise was especially excited to finally have his. They all offered their congratulations and some even sent flowers and a little something for the children.

In the coming days after they went home, Kuroko wanted to show his class his children which he was going to. There was also his and Kagami's wedding as well as the birth of Kise's child. So much has happened and will happen, for that Kuroko was happy. He was happy to have someone who loved him so much and children of his own. His children were going to have a better childhood than he did. He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

There will be one more chapter hopefully. It will rap it up with Kuroko showing his class his children, their wedding, and Kise's child. And maybe some moments with their children as toddlers. Will also tie some ends with his father. Hope you look forward to it! Please message me with feedback if possible! ;)

I would like to also admit that I'm not the best at describing things, but I did my best. :)


End file.
